


La seule chose

by RaeDMagdon_fr



Series: La meilleure des distractions [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon_fr/pseuds/RaeDMagdon_fr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thessia est envahie par les Moissonneurs et Tevos doit faire face au désastre qui en découle. Face à la fin imminente, elle trouve du réconfort d'une source inattendue et se demande comment l'amour peut trouver sa place dans une galaxie en train de mourir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166796) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



> Si vous aimez cette histoire, laissez un Kudo ou un petit commentaire. ;)

Le regard de Tevos ne quittait pas le terminal devant elle, et sa main restait suspendue au-dessus des commandes. Sa vue commençait à se troubler par manque de sommeil mais, même en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait voir le nom qui clignotait à l'écran. Commandant Shepard. Le signal du Normandy était juste assez fort pour que le terminal le capte. Tevos soupira et baissa la tête. Elle savait pourquoi Shepard appelait, pourquoi tout le monde appelait. Les Moissonneurs étaient arrivés sur Thessia.

Le Matriarcat était paniqué. Pendant que les autres races s'étaient préparées pour l'invasion imminente, rassemblant leurs troupes et évacuant le plus de civils possibles, les Matriarches avaient temporisé. Thessia était en paix depuis des milliers d'années. Elles refusaient de croire que les horreurs de la guerre finiraient par atteindre le joyau de la couronne galactique. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait tenu compte des avertissements. Et maintenant Thessia brûlait. Sa maison brûlait.

Les rapports de pertes étaient stupéfiants. Des millions de morts dans les seules premières heures. Elle avait vérifié les chiffres presque chaque minute, incapable de croire aux alertes qu'elle recevait sur son Omnitool. Puis, dès la fin du premier jour, toute communication avec Thessia fut coupée. Il était impossible d'envoyer ou de recevoir des messages. La liste des victimes n'était plus mise à jour depuis, mais Tevos savait que leur nombre était inimaginable. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le nom de Shepard flotta devant elle. Peut-être restait-il un peu d'espoir. Thessia était perdue pour l'instant, mais si Shepard avait réussi à extraire de la balise plus d'informations sur le Creuset…

Ses doigts tremblèrent en acceptant finalement la connexion. Elle se serra les mains dans le dos et redressa les épaules tandis qu'une version miniature du Commandant Shepard apparut devant elle. L'image était un peu pixelisée mais on pouvait voir l'abattement exténué des épaules de l'humaine. Tevos ne voulut pas imaginer ce que Shepard avait pu voir sur Thessia. Elle essaya de parler mais le premier mot se brisa. Elle avait la gorge serrée et retenait ses larmes. Elle déglutit et essaya de nouveau. « Commandant Shepard, vous me recevez ? Commandant ? »

Shepard se pencha sur le bord de quelque chose – un bureau, peut-être, ou une rampe – et baissa la tête. Tevos avait désespérément envie que Shepard la regarde mais quand leurs yeux finirent par se rencontrer, elle ne put voir que de la souffrance gravée dans les traits de Shepard. « Conseillère… la mission... » Sa voix hésita et le cœur de Tevos sombra.

« Nous avons perdu tout contact avec Thessia. La planète n'émet plus. Dans combien de temps le Creuset pourra-t-il être déployé ? »

« Conseillère, j'aurais aimé que les nouvelles soient meilleures. » Shepard se redressa et Tevos reconnut la pose immédiatement. C'était la même qu'elle était en train d'essayer de conserver, debout et droite même face à une défaite assurée. « Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir les informations. »

Elle le savait. Avant même que Shepard ne la contacte, elle l'avait su. Comment une seule Humaine, même une Humaine aussi remarquable que Shepard, aurait-elle pu faire face à une telle adversité ? « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Cerberus était là. Nous avons… nous avons été battus. Nous ne savons pas comment finir le Creuset. »

« Je – Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » C'était sa faute. Sa responsabilité. Si elle avait eu plus tôt le courage de défier la volonté des Matriarches en parlant de la balise à Shepard, peut-être l'issue aurait-elle été différente. « Quelle était la situation sur Thessia ? » demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le savoir.

« Elle se dégrade rapidement. Les Moissonneurs sont venus en force. »

Tevos entendit l'épuisement dans la voix de Shepard. La culpabilité. Autant d'émotions qu'elle-même essayait de contenir. Elle leva la main vers son front, espérant cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. « Alors vous voudrez bien m'excuser. Il y a… des préparatifs à effectuer. La continuité de notre civilisation à envisager. »

Cette pensée était presque risible. Les Moissonneurs ne laissaient rien que des cendres sur leur passage. Le fragile plan qu'elle et quelques Matriarches restantes avaient élaboré ensemble n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'aboutir. Peu importe où elles se cacheraient, les Moissonneurs les trouveraient. Ils éradiqueraient chaque colonie, chaque monde, chaque vie dans la galaxie. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses doigts. Elle doutait que Shepard puisse les voir à travers leur connexion instable. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour viendrait », murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Shepard hésita un instant. Pleurait-elle aussi ? « Aucun de nous n'y aurait cru. »

La transmission prit fin et Tevos s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout. Elle devait passer quelques appels mais la voix lui manquait. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques secondes. Un instant pour se recomposer avant d'annoncer la nouvelle au Conseil et aux Matriarches. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire de toute façon. Une autre minute ne ferait pas vraiment de différence quand la fin de l'univers était sur eux.

Tevos enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa les larmes se répandre. Tout avait disparu. Sa maison, ses amies, sa planète entière. La balise se trouvait au temple d'Armali, où elle avait grandi. À en juger par l'attitude de Shepard, la ville devait être entièrement détruite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère, et au moins la moitié du conseil matriarcal ne donnait plus de nouvelles. La plupart étaient sans doute mortes.

La culpabilité brûlait ses entrailles, laissant un trou béant sur son passage. C'était de sa faute. Thessia se tordait dans les flammes parce qu'elle n'avait pas agi assez rapidement. Shepard lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, mais elle n'avait pas tenu compte des avertissements du Commandant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et maintenant Thessia était perdue, et le reste du monde asari ne tarderait pas à suivre. Tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux lui avait été arraché.

Ou presque tout.

Soudain, elle désira Aria. C'était un désir insensé, particulièrement maintenant, mais féroce dans son intensité. Tevos se détesta pour cela. Thessia était en train de brûler, des millions de personnes étaient mortes, et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était à une seule Asari. Une Asari qui ne l'aimait même probablement pas beaucoup. Dans le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, Aria s'était révélée être une partenaire sexuelle compatible mais Tevos ne pourrait jamais oublier qui elle était vraiment. La Reine pirate d'Oméga. Impitoyable et intransigeante. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment Aria pouvait occuper ses pensées en un pareil instant.

Il fallait qu'elle appelle Sparatus et Valern. Leur dire ce qui était arrivé. Elle essuya sa main humide sur le dos de sa robe et la tendit vers son Omnitool. Aussi irrationnel que cela soit, elle ne voulait plus toucher le terminal après sa conversation avec Shepard. Elle laissa sortir encore quelques larmes puis les essuya d'un revers de manche, essayant de reprendre un peu contenance. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. C'était son métier. Après son épouvantable échec, le moins qu'elle puisse faire était d'afficher un semblant de dignité jusqu'à la fin. Son peuple ne méritait pas moins d'elle.

La main de Tevos tremblait à mesure qu'elle naviguait parmi ses contacts, cherchant le nom de Sparatus. Elle abandonna avant même de l'avoir atteint. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? L'armée turienne était occupée à défendre Palaven et les Matriarches lui avaient refusé toute aide. Tevos avait même approuvé à l'époque, convaincue que Shepard finirait le Creuset avant que les Moissonneurs ne réduisent l'armée turienne à néant et n'atteignent Thessia. Elle regrettait sa décision, maintenant. Il n’y avait pas que du sang asari sur ses mains.

Elle referma son répertoire et ouvrit l'icône dorée de sa messagerie à la place. Il lui fallait informer le Haut Commandement asari de ce qui s'était passé. La grande majorité du conseil matriarcal se trouvait sur Thessia quand les Moissonneurs frappèrent, et le peu qu'il restait n'était plus en état de donner des ordres. Elle composa un message bref mais clair, réfléchissant à peine aux mots : « Thessia est perdue. Toutes les ressources restantes doivent être redirigées vers le Creuset. Que tous les groupes survivants cessent toute communication. »

Tevos avait peu d'espoir que le Creuset fonctionne sans les éléments manquants, mais il n'y avait plus d'autre option. Même si toutes les forces militaires restantes de la galaxie arrivaient à s'unir derrière Shepard, cela ne suffirait pas pour vaincre les Moissonneurs. Elle avait encore moins d'espoir que les petites colonies asari perdues sur des mondes lointains ne soient pas découvertes. Chacune avait juste assez de membres pour assurer une continuité viable de la population, et leur espoir résidait dans cette longue durée de vie qui leur permettrait peut-être de survivre à la Moisson. Tevos avait choisi de n'accompagner aucun de ces groupes bien que les stricts pré-requis génétiques l'y autorisent. Sa place était ici, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle resterait la Conseillère asari jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle relut le bref message une dernière fois en poussant un soupir tremblotant. _Thessia est perdue…_

« Déesse, je suis tellement désolée », chuchota-t-elle à la pièce vide. Il y avait toujours des civils coincés sur Thessia. Si le Haut Commandement asari suivait ses ordres, aucune aide ne leur parviendrait. Mais cela n'avait peut-être plus d'importance. À moins que Shepard n'accomplisse un de ces miracles pour lesquels elle était réputée et trouve un moyen d'activer le Creuset sans le Catalyseur, ils mourraient tous de toute façon.

Tevos envoya le message. Après un instant de réflexion, elle supprima la dernière phrase et le fit suivre à Sparatus et Valern. Ils savaient certainement ce qui était arrivé sur Thessia à présent, mais au moins de cette façon pouvait-elle leur montrer qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose face à la situation. Sans les Matriarches pour l'arrêter, elle pouvait leur donner toutes les ressources qu'ils avaient réclamées depuis le début. Quand elle eut terminé, elle éteignit son Omnitool et se pencha sur son bureau, pleurant dans ses bras. Elle pleura pour Thessia, pour les innombrables vies qui étaient perdues, pour ses propres fautes épouvantables. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'épuisent et que cela fasse trop mal de continuer à pleurer.

Enfin, elle leva la main et s'essuya le visage, se redressant dans son siège. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, seule dans cette pièce quand la galaxie agonisait autour d'elle. Sa solitude était presque aussi écrasante que sa culpabilité. Elle avait besoin de… quelqu'un.

Ses yeux brûlants jetèrent un regard rapide en direction de son Omnitool. La tentation se fit sentir. Serait-ce si mal d'oublier, même simplement pour une nuit? Était-il égoïste d'abandonner le peu de contrôle qui lui restait pour pouvoir se sentir saine à nouveau? Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle cherchait une punition pour ses péchés ou une certaine forme de bienheureuse atrophie mentale, mais elle connaissait une Asari qui pouvait lui procurer ça. Elle réactiva son Omnitool et commença à saisir un numéro familier. Elle hésita à mi-chemin, déchirée par l'indécision. Comment osait-elle prendre ce qui lui restait de plaisir et de liberté dans cette vie quand tant d'autres personnes souffraient ?

Mais elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'abrutissant et de primitif. C'était une bonne chose qu'Aria T'Loak soit actuellement sur la Citadelle pour superviser le transfert de ses capitaux vers la nouvellement reconquise Oméga. Autrement, il n'y aurait eu personne vers qui elle aurait pu se tourner. « Uniquement ce soir », se dit Tevos en se levant de son fauteuil. « Uniquement ce soir, pour oublier. » Elle activa la connexion.

Aria répondit presque immédiatement. L'image de son visage sur l'écran était nette, mais comme toujours indéchiffrable. « Je pensais bien que vous appelleriez », dit-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonjour.

Tevos soupira. Cela lui faisait encore mal de respirer profondément, et sa poitrine était douloureuse. « Suis-je si prévisible après seulement quelques mois ? »

« Pas prévisible. » Le tatouage sur le front d'Aria se fronça et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle avait l'air encore plus prédateur que d'habitude. « Vous avez pleuré. »

« Toutes les communications avec Thessia sont coupées. Oui, j'ai pleuré. »

« Seulement pleuré? »

« Non. J'ai mis deux-trois choses en marche mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire maintenant. »

« À ce point-là, mmh ? » Les lèvres d'Aria se tordirent dans un faible sourire mais son expression était loin d'être heureuse. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu du mal à déchiffrer les émotions d'Aria, Tevos pouvait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Fut un temps, avant qu'elle ne devienne la Reine d'Oméga, Aria avait elle aussi eu Thessia pour demeure. D'une certaine façon, Thessia était la demeure de toutes les Asari de la galaxie, y compris celles qui n'y étaient pas nées. « Bon, vous voulez passer la fin de l'univers avec moi ? »

Tevos opina. « Au moins pour quelques heures. »

« Vous vous êtes unie à moi après que j'ai récupéré Oméga », dit doucement Aria. Son sourire s'estompa. « C'est mon tour de vous aider. »

Avant d'avoir pu le retenir, Tevos laissa échapper un léger sanglot de soulagement. Aria comprenait. En dépit de leurs différences, Aria avait l'air de toujours savoir ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi et du comment, mais elle en était incroyablement reconnaissante. « Vous êtes toujours au même appartement ? »

« Pour l'instant. Je ne vais pas m'y éterniser. »

Tevos ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'entendre Aria évoquer son départ l'affecta. Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'une surprise. Bien sûr qu'Aria allait partir. Quand Thessia serait complètement détruite, la Citadelle serait logiquement la cible suivante. Elle se secoua. « Je serai là dans quelques minutes. »

Aria coupa la communication sans un au-revoir, laissant Tevos fixer à nouveau la pièce vide. Elle réajusta sa robe et quand elle se tourna vers la porte, son visage était quasiment sec. La fin de l'univers pourrait attendre quelques heures.


	2. Chapter 2

Tevos avait à peine franchi le pas de la porte de l'appartement d'Aria qu'une paire de lèvres chaudes et affamées écrasa les siennes. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et faillit trébucher mais des mains fermes la retinrent par les hanches, tirant ses reins en avant. Un frisson parcourut son corps sous la poigne possessive. Aria ne lui avait même pas laissé un instant de réflexion. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Un contact physique cru, à l'état pur. De quoi oblitérer toutes ses pensées.

Aria l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer, tout en la faisant reculer. Ses épaules heurtèrent le mur et le chambranle de la porte s'enfonça désagréablement dans son dos, mais elle n'avait pas à cœur de s'en soucier. Elle était la proie de la bouche d'Aria, de la langue d'Aria, des dents d'Aria. Elle gémit quand ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, et ses hanches basculèrent en avant de leur propre chef cette fois-ci, à la recherche d'un certain contact. Le col de la veste d'Aria chatouillait sa joue et elle perçut une odeur de cuir et de sexe.

« S'il vous plaît », hoqueta-t-elle comme Aria libérait ses lèvres, laissant juste assez d'espace pour parler. « S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin... »

« Je sais. » Aria leva la main pour caresser le côté de son visage en un geste étonnamment tendre, puis saisit brièvement sa mâchoire avant de l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser chaud et profond.

Tevos ferma les yeux et s'abandonna. Pendant quelques merveilleux instants elle ne penserait pas à Thessia, aux Matriarches ou aux Moissonneurs. Ils n'existaient plus. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était Aria. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était à la bouche d'Aria qui réclamait la sienne. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était la chaleur partout où leurs peaux se touchaient. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était les mains d'Aria sur elle, qui la prendraient, la rempliraient et la mèneraient à l'extase.

Aria se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe, la déchirant pour ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de la fermeture éclair. Tevos tressaillit légèrement, mais elle n'était pas effrayée. Aria avait pris l'habitude de détruire ses vêtements au cours des derniers mois. Bien que la frontière entre le plaisir et la douleur soit mince dans les relations sexuelles avec la Reine d'Oméga, cela n'allait jamais au-delà de ce que Tevos pouvait endurer. Elle accueillit volontiers la violence contenue d'Aria ce soir-là, avide de ce pouvoir auquel elle se soumettait si naturellement. Au lieu d'être une arme, ce serait son réconfort. Aria en avait un contrôle parfait.

« S'il vous plaît », supplia de nouveau Tevos. Aria enfonça ses dents dans sa gorge, creusant sa chair jusqu'à laisser un bleu qui se verrait pendant des jours. « S'il vous plaît… Abusez de moi. » Elle ne voulait plus être la Conseillère asari. Elle ne voulait plus être responsable de la destruction de Thessia. Elle voulait juste être la chose d'Aria. Si elle ne devait plus être que son jouet à utiliser, à baiser, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était obéir et se soumettre.

Aria ne la fit pas attendre. Elle arracha les restes de sa robe ruinée et brisa d'un coup sec les minces attaches de ses sous-vêtements, les laissant choir au sol. Tevos frissonna, bien trop consciente de sa nudité. Elle sentit la caresse du cuir contre son ventre, qui traçait une ligne horizontale d'une hanche à l'autre, et retint son souffle quand elle réalisa qu'Aria n'avait pas enlevé ses gants. D'habitude elle les enlevait ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements pendant leurs relations sexuelles, mais Tevos se surprit à trouver très agréable la texture souple contre sa peau.

« Tu veux que je me serve de toi ? » La voix d'Aria grondait dangereusement contre sa crête. Elle sentait le halètement chaud de son souffle contre sa joue. « Alors réponds. À qui appartiens-tu ? » La main sur son ventre glissa vers le bas, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du creux de ses jambes. Tevos retint un souffle tremblotant. Elle savait qu'Aria ne la toucherait pas sans une réponse de sa part.

« À vous. »

Aria referma ses doigts sur elle, s'installant directement sur l'extrémité engorgée de son clitoris, et Tevos laissa échapper un sanglot brisé. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle pencha la tête, mourant d'envie de voir ce qui se passait entre leurs corps. Ce qu'elle vit la fit palpiter et frissonner de désir. Elle était tellement mouillée qu'elle se répandait sur la main gantée d'Aria, faisant luire de son désir le cuir noir.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de t'échauffer », murmura Aria contre sa gorge en posant un baiser sur la morsure qu'elle avait faite plus tôt. « Tu étais prête à ce que je te baise avant même de franchir ma porte. »

Tevos relâcha une nouvelle vague humide contre la main gantée d'Aria, bondissant à la rencontre des doigts cruels qui se frottaient de haut en bas sur son clitoris. C'était vrai. Elle était déjà prête. Imaginer la façon dont Aria prendrait possession d'elle avait été la seule pensée agréable suffisamment forte pour la tirer de son désespoir, et elle s'y était intensément raccrochée pendant le trajet. Son corps tendu vibrait déjà avant même qu'elle n'entre chez Aria.

Aria ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part, et Tevos en fut soulagée. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore formuler des mots. Quand, de sa main libre, Aria attrapa son genou pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches, tout ce que Tevos put faire fut de pousser un gémissement de désir. Comme elle savait que toucher Aria était hors-limite, du moins pour l'instant, elle se raccrocha au col de sa veste. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à quoi s'accrocher. Ses muscles intimes se contractaient, ne se resserrant sur rien, et ce vide la rongeait de désir. Elle voulait sentir les doigts d'Aria en elle, la remplissant, la baisant jusqu'à expulser dans un cri tout ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à retenir.

« Déesse, tu es tellement trempée... » Aria captura la base de son clitoris entre deux doigts, le pinçant brutalement tout en le caressant de haut en bas. Le geste fit tressillir les hanches de Tevos. C'était presque trop, intensément trop mais, qu'importe ses torsions et tortillements, Aria la maintenait prisonnière et refusait de relâcher la pression. « Tellement engorgée. Tellement désespérée. » C'était généralement le moment où Aria lui présentait ses exigences, faisait durer son tourment et la forçait à s'humilier de la plus délicieuse et excitante façon. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne posa pas d'autres questions. Elle ne la réduisit pas à un chaos de désir tremblant. Confusément, Aria comprit qu'elle était déjà au-delà de ce point. « Dis que tu es à moi, et je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin. »

C'était des mots que Tevos n'avait aucun mal à prononcer. « Je vous appartiens », haleta-t-elle. Une fois ne suffit pas. Elle les répéta encore et encore tandis que les doigts d'Aria glissaient vers l'anneau de muscle de son orifice qu'ils taquinèrent. « Je vous appartiens, je vous appartiens, je... » Elle avala le dernier mot et rejeta la tête contre le mur, poussant un cri quand Aria finit par s'introduire en elle, la remplissant totalement. Des doigts fermes et agiles se replièrent contre sa paroi interne, pressant à chaque passage contre le muscle strié. La pression et la sensation d'abondance battaient entre ses jambes et, le temps d'un instant, elles s'alignèrent frénétiquement sur le rythme de son cœur.

« Jouis pour moi. »

Elle jouit. Sur la main d'Aria, autour de ses doigts et par-dessus son coûteux gant de cuir. Un flot s'échappa d'elle, remplissant la paume d'Aria. Ses muscles intimes se contractèrent avidement, essayant de retenir plus profondément encore les va-et-vient d'Aria. Au même instant, son esprit se projeta vers une union frénétique. Aria la laissa entrer, la laissa rassembler et libérer toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues. Tevos déversa tous ses sentiments en Aria. Sa peur, sa colère, son chagrin. Des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux et coulèrent sur son visage.

_'C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû en faire plus. J'aurais dû…'_

Aria ne la laissa pas finir sa pensée. ' _Ne pense à rien. Ne ressens rien. Laisse juste passer.'_ Elle recommença son va-et-vient et Tevos cria tandis qu'Aria captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Le pouce d'Aria prit possession de son clitoris, le caressant en cercles, encore et encore, et son désespoir fut anéantit par un nouvel orgasme puissant. Elle eut une série d'impulsions et ruissela à nouveau dans un éclair tremblant de chaleur et d'humidité, criant le nom d'Aria jusqu'à ce que sa gorge brûle et que son visage soit couvert de larmes.

Enfin elle s'effondra, s'affaissant sur la poitrine d'Aria. Elle reposa sa jambe au sol mais elle serait tombée sans le soutien d'Aria. Elle poussa un petit cri de contestation quand les doigts d'Aria se retirèrent et que l'union s'estompa. Elle n'avait pas ressenti tellement de sensations de la part d'Aria à travers leur union. Aria s'était autorisée à n'être qu'un vase, un récipient pour contenir tous les sentiments que Tevos ne supportait plus de garder pour elle. C'était un genre d'union qui demandait beaucoup d'efforts et Tevos fut reconnaissante qu'Aria ait fait cela pour elle. « Merci », chuchota-t-elle, enfonçant son visage dans la chaleur et la sécurité du cou d'Aria.

Son bref moment de paix ne dura pas longtemps.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé. C'est mon tour. » Aria la saisit par la nuque, serrant juste assez pour bien lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Quand elle la poussa vers le bas, Tevos se mit à genoux avec obéissance. Son cœur accéléra de nouveau, frappant violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle se passa la langue sur des lèvres sèches et chacune de ses respirations sembla résonner de façon étrangement forte à ses oreilles. Aria toucha le côté de son visage à nouveau, l'incitant silencieusement à lever les yeux, et Tevos se perdit dans l'obscurité tourbillonnante de son regard.

Un mouvement capta son attention et la tira de sa rêverie. Tevos regarda la main d'Aria glisser le long de son ventre, défaire les boutons de son pantalon et ouvrir sa fermeture éclair. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le gant d'Aria était toujours mouillé. Quelques instants auparavant, ces mêmes doigts étaient en elle. Elle se tint parfaitement immobile tandis qu'Aria se glissait hors de son pantalon. Elle contempla le mouvement hypnotique de ses hanches et sentit une pulsion d'anticipation directement entre ses jambes.

Aria ne prit pas la peine de retirer complètement son pantalon. Elle le descendit à mi-jambes et tendit la main vers Tevos, la ramenant à elle d'une poigne ferme. « Que dirais-tu de mettre cette jolie bouche à l'œuvre ? Jouir avec toi n'était pas suffisant. »

Tevos frissonna et toute la tension accumulée dans ses muscles se relâcha. C'était là une tâche qu'elle pouvait accomplir sans craindre d'échouer. Faire jouir Aria était facile. Elle pencha la tête en avant et se servit de ses pouces pour écarter les lèvres de l'azur d'Aria, afin de bien voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand elle remarqua combien Aria était déjà mouillée pour elle, combien l'extrémité de son clitoris était déjà tendue sous son capuchon. Elle se hâta de le saisir entre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour se perdre dans l'odeur et la saveur d'Aria.

Elle prit son temps, savourant chacun des grognements sourds et chacun des souffles entrecoupés qui s'échappaient au-dessus d'elle. Elle prodigua tous ses soins au clitoris d'Aria pendant quelques minutes, chatouillant et parcourant la pointe enflée, jusqu'à ce que les doigts se resserrent inconfortablement sur sa nuque et la dirigent plus bas. Quand Aria bascula ses reins en avant, elle glissa sa langue dans son orifice, tâchant de la recourber. Elle aurait bien utilisé ses doigts mais, quand elle fit une tentative, Aria secoua la tête et la découragea d'un regard. Tevos ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Aria voulait peut-être faire durer l'instant plus longtemps, elle aussi.

Elle flottait dans une brume confortable et relaxante, amenant Aria de plus en plus près de la limite, suçant la pointe raidie de son clitoris, couvrant ses replis luisants de larges et fermes coups de langue, et pénétrant l'orifice d'Aria, puits de douceur d'où elle goûtait sa récompense. Elle était partout à la fois, savourant et goûtant, se jetant à corps perdu dans l'unique tâche qu'elle savait pouvoir accomplir à merveille. Pendant quelques minutes, la seule chose dans la galaxie qui la préoccupait était l'orgasme d'Aria. Tout le reste s'était évaporé et son esprit était merveilleusement vide.

Tevos était tellement absorbée par sa tâche que l'union d'Aria la surprit. Soudain, deux devinrent une et elle n'était plus seule dans son esprit. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à l'union mais elle l'accueillit quand même, acceptant Aria en elle et tirant réconfort de sa calme et rassurante force. Aria emplit son esprit, chassant toute autre pensée, toute autre inquiétude, tout autre souci.

Aria jouit quelques secondes plus tard, recouvrant ses joues d'un flot de chaleur épaisse et suintante, et Tevos se hâta de sucer la pointe dure et palpitante de son clitoris, la guidant dans son orgasme. Une fois passées les plus intenses contractions, elle entreprit de lécher les replis d'Aria et l'anneau tremblant de son orifice, récupérant dans sa bouche et sur sa langue le plus d'humidité qu'elle pouvait. Enfin elle s'assit sur ses talons, le cœur battant doucement tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, quelques fibres d'Aria se tissant toujours dans son esprit.

« Venez ici », dit Aria. Elle acheva d'enlever son pantalon et s'assit sur le sol, détachant ses bottes avant de prendre Tevos dans ses bras. Tevos accepta volontiers le câlin, un peu confuse de prime abord par ce geste de réconfort. Puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint que Thessia était en train de brûler et que tout espoir était perdu. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait occultées refirent surface, bien que moins intensément qu'avant. Aria l'avait aidée à atténuer la douleur.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule d'Aria et se mit à pleurer, un peu embarrassée de craquer ainsi devant la Reine d'Oméga, mais sachant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la Citadelle en qui elle ait plus confiance. Cette admission la surprit. Elle ne comprenait pas trop comment ce lien fragile entre elles avait pu se développer, et elle savait qu'Aria ne la voyait que comme un corps confortable pour réchauffer son lit, mais en cet instant, alors que la galaxie était sur le point de s'éteindre, Aria avait fait preuve envers elle d'un soupçon de compassion.

« Je… Je suis désolée », bafouilla-t-elle en hoquetant dans le col de la veste d'Aria.

Aria caressa son dos en cercles rassurants. « Vous n'êtes pas la première femme à pleurer après une scène avec moi. » La remarque intentionnellement condescendante ne fit que faire pleurer Tevos plus fort. Aria essayait de la réconforter, à son étrange manière. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. « Venez », dit Aria en s'extrayant doucement des bras de Tevos. « Le lit est plus confortable. »


	3. Chapter 3

Tevos laissa Aria l'aider à se relever et la conduire dans son appartement. Elle abandonna les restes déchirés de sa robe où ils étaient, impatiente de sentir la peau d'Aria contre la sienne. Avec un peu de chance, Aria consentirait à la laisser profiter d'elle encore un peu. Le sexe lui avait fait du bien mais elle se sentait toujours émotionnellement instable et l'attitude d'Aria ajoutait à sa confusion. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de retenir la question tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de main. « Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de moi? »

Aria s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. « Quoi, vous pensez que parce que je suis une criminelle je ne me préoccupe de rien d'autre ? » Heureusement, elle s'exprimait sans avoir l'air d'être en colère. Il restait encore quelques traces noires de l'union dans ses yeux et Tevos ne put rien y lire. « Thessia, c'était chez moi à une époque. Et puis, si les Moissonneurs détruisaient Oméga... » Son front s'assombrit. « Vous étiez là pour moi quand je l'ai récupérée. Vous avez ressenti combien mon esprit était troublé. »

Tevos était stupéfaite. C'était un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés par rapport au comportement habituel d'Aria. En général, elle appréciait l'égoïsme d'Aria pendant le sexe car il s'alignait parfaitement avec ses propres envies, mais cette démonstration inhabituelle d'empathie la plongeait dans la confusion. « Merci », murmura-t-elle tandis qu'Aria la conduisit dans la chambre. Elle se percha sur le bord du lit, contente de trouver un endroit confortable où s'asseoir.

Aria s'assit à côté d'elle et ôta ses gants, qu'elle jeta au sol. Elle avait probablement décidé qu'ils étaient fichus depuis leur rencontre passionnelle contre le mur. Sa veste suivit le même chemin, mais elle prit la peine de la replier avant de la poser au pied du lit. Elle dénoua les lacets de son corset, s'attaquant aux fermetures de ses doigts agiles jusqu'à se libérer des attaches. Quand elle se tourna vers Tevos, elle était entièrement nue. « Et maintenant, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Tevos prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait, ou pouvait, expliquer à Aria de la situation. Finalement, elle décida que puisque la fin de l'univers était proche, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance si elle révélait des informations confidentielles, particulièrement des informations confidentielles que le reste de la galaxie découvrirait bien assez tôt. « Vous êtes au courant de l'arme que Shepard et le Conseil essaient de construire ? Le Creuset ? » Sa voix se brisa presque sur ce mot. Même le Creuset ne parviendrait plus à les sauver maintenant. Peut-être avait-il été insensé d'y placer tous leurs espoirs dès le départ.

« La super-arme géante qui est supposée nous sauver tous par magie ? » ricana Aria. Son front s'assombrit ; l'empathie et… avait-ce été de la tendresse ?… que Tevos avait lues dans ses yeux disparurent. « Ouais, je suis au courant. On n'a pas beaucoup de scientifiques sur Oméga, mais Shepard parle beaucoup quand elle a bu. »

De surprise, Tevos écarquilla les yeux et la brûlure qui s'y était installée s'estompa un peu. Le commentaire énigmatique d'Aria avait brillamment détourné son attention. « Vous avez vu le Commandant en état d'ébriété ? » demanda-t-elle, ne sachant si elle devait en être amusée ou contrariée. Apparemment, Shepard payait elle aussi son dû à la guerre.

« Juste une fois. » Un bref sourire étira les lèvres tatouées d'Aria. « Vous avez de la chance. Ses divagations avinées font partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai entrepris de vous séduire dans votre bureau et de vous offrir la meilleure séance de cul de votre vie - _sur_ votre bureau. »

« Vous pensez que je vous aurais dit non, sans la suggestion de Shepard ? » dit Tevos, essayant de poursuivre dans la même veine bien que son cœur n'y soit plus. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à badiner.

Aria s'allongea sur le lit, exposant les muscles de ses bras et de son torse. Tevos eut également une admirable vue sur ses seins nus. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'excitation et de honte. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement pardonnée d'avoir eu besoin de sexe pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions quand la galaxie était en train de mourir autour d'elle. « Nous savons toutes les deux que je vous tenais déjà dans ma main de toute façon », dit Aria. « Elle m'a juste fourni un peu d'inspiration. »

Tevos décida de ne plus poser de questions. Sa culpabilité commençait à lui peser de nouveau, écrasant sa poitrine et lui rendant la respiration laborieuse. Elle baissa la tête, se tordant les mains au lieu de contempler le corps nu d'Aria à ses côtés. « Aria, le Creuset… ça ne va pas fonctionner. Les scientifiques pensent qu'il manque un composant qu'ils appellent le Catalyseur. C'est ce que Shepard essayait de trouver sur Thessia. »

Aria se rapprocha d'elle au bord du matelas. « Shepard était sur Thessia ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je lui ai dit d'y aller. » Le reste de l'explication sortit d'une traite. Même si Aria n'était pas le meilleur choix en matière de confident, Tevos ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour elle. Il lui fallait se décharger de ce fardeau. « Il y a un certain nombre de balises prothéennes sur Thessia, balises que nous n'avons pas partagées avec le reste du Conseil. Celle en meilleur état de marche se trouve sur Armali. J'ai envoyé Shepard la récupérer. J'espérais... » Tevos n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement croyant, que ce soit envers la Déesse ou les enseignements du Siari, mais elle avait tout de même passé plus de temps que d'ordinaire à implorer qu'une force supérieure guide ses pas. « J'ai prié pour que la balise l'aide à trouver le Catalyseur et compléter le Creuset. » Elle leva la tête, se forçant à croiser le regard d'Aria. Aria paraissait stupéfaite. C'était la première fois que Tevos l'ait jamais vue surprise.

« Les Matriarches cachaient des balises prothéennes sur Thessia ? Et personne n'en savait rien ? Elles sont encore plus cinglées que je ne le pensais. »

Tevos se mordit la lèvre. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal et elle ressentait chaque battement de son cœur. « Je… n'ai pas pensé qu'il était de mon ressort de révéler leur existence avant que les Moissonneurs n'attaquent. Cela aurait entraîné des sanctions extrêmement sévères à l'encontre de notre peuple. Maintenant, cela me paraît une excuse minable. J'aurais dû révéler cette information plus tôt, qu'importe ce dont nous aurions eu l'air. Quand j'ai réalisé que cela pouvait aider, j'ai supplié les Matriarches de me laisser en parler à Shepard. » Elle n'exagérait pas. Ses requêtes avaient été sincères, parfois même excessivement dramatiques. Elle avait offert tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir de donner en échange, sans succès. « Aucune n'a bronché. J'avais espéré convaincre Jacinth, au moins, dans la mesure où elle est responsable du temple d'Armali, mais... »

« Vous avez agi dans leur dos », finit Aria pour elle.

Elle opina. « Le coût de l'attente était trop élevé. Il ne relevait pas de mon autorité de révéler cette information mais je l'ai fait quand même. J'ai parlé à Shepard de la balise et l'ai pressée d'aller sur Thessia aussi vite que possible. Mais elle est arrivée trop tard. » Tevos décida de ne pas mentionner Cerberus. Entendre parler d'eux mettait toujours Aria en colère, bien qu'elle ait repris Oméga des mains de Petrovsky quelques semaines auparavant. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour arranger la situation à présent. Thessia était perdue et bientôt le reste de la galaxie suivrait. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et elle détourna la tête, utilisant sa paume pour les essuyer avant qu'elles ne puissent couler.

« Théa... »

Le son de son propre nom la fit tressaillir un peu, mais la tension dans ses muscles se relâcha un peu quand la main d'Aria toucha son bras. Elle ne le retira pas. « J'ai trop attendu », soupira-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. « Si j'avais été plus courageuse… Si je lui en avais parlé plus tôt... » Les mots l'abandonnèrent et elle s'écarta d'Aria, essayant d'étouffer de ses deux mains le son de ses sanglots. Son dos frissonna et sa gorge se serra, se déchira si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle brûlait. Elle se plia en deux et pleura, indifférente à ce qu'Aria allait penser d'elle. Tout était de sa faute. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la réconforte. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre quand le reste de son peuple mourait. Tant de morts, tant de douleur et de souffrances, à cause de ses décisions.

Une présence se projeta vers elle, la tiraillant sous sa peau. Tevos reconnut l'esprit d'Aria en train d'effleurer le sien, tentant d'initier une union. Elle hésita, incertaine de pouvoir faire suffisamment confiance à Aria pour abaisser ses barrières mentales dans un moment où elle était si vulnérable, mais ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle se projeta la surprit. Du réconfort, du courage, et une juste colère à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Pas de la colère contre elle, mais de la colère pour elle.

Trop troublée pour démêler les sentiments d'Aria quand les siens étaient si écrasants, et trop fatiguée pour résister, elle laissa Aria parcourir son esprit en espérant que son amante parviendrait à couper à travers le douloureux enchevêtrement de pensées qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Elle relâcha tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle était, et le donna à Aria, incapable de se retenir. _'C'était de ma faute. Elles sont mortes à cause de moi. Parce que j'ai été lâche. D'autres sont en train de souffrir… de brûler… d'être transformées en monstres…'_

_'Elles sont mortes à cause des Moissonneurs.'_ La voix d'Aria était étonnamment limpide dans sa tête.

_'Je les ai laissées mourir.'_ Une vague de douleur déferla en elle, si puissante qu'elle ne put même plus formuler de pensées cohérentes pendant quelques secondes. Aria frissonna à ses côtés, ressentant l'assaut d'émotions en même temps qu'elle. _'J'ai envoyé nos vaisseaux protéger le Creuset. Je les ai abandonnées.'_

Aria ne répondit pas avec des mots. À la place, elle lui donna du courage. Un solide, inébranlable courage. Il était empreint d'une colère féroce - une colère pour tout ce qui avait été perdu - et gravé dans la ténacité. _'Ce n'est pas terminé. Nous sommes toujours vivantes. Les Moissonneurs n'ont pas gagné tant que nous ne sommes pas tous morts, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.'_ Tevos avait toujours su qu'Aria était forte, physiquement et mentalement. Cette force avait fait partie de son attirance initiale. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais ressentie avec une telle âpreté auparavant, et elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle y puiserait du réconfort.

Tevos se tourna vers Aria, jetant ses bras autour de son cou et pleurant dans son épaule. Les mains d'Aria dessinaient des cercles chauds dans son dos. Elles ne parlèrent pas. Elles ne pensèrent même pas. Elles se contentaient d'exister ensemble, en partageant les battements de leur cœur et l'amertume de ce qui est perdu.

Tevos ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant qu'elle se perdait en Aria, prenant égoïstement tout ce qu'elle avait à lui donner. Quand elle releva la tête et chassa les dernières larmes, Aria la regarda. Tevos fut surprise quand les mains d'Aria capturèrent son visage, mais elle ne se recula pas tandis que ses pouces caressaient doucement ses pommettes. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, ses lèvres furent capturées dans un nouveau baiser. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté avec Aria auparavant – doux, intime, sans besoin ou désir sexuel.

Finalement, le baiser s'acheva et ce qui restait de l'union s'estompa. Tevos prit conscience qu'elle pouvait respirer à nouveau. L'étau de ses poumons s'était un peu desserré, et la pression assommante derrière ses yeux avait disparu. Ses blessures avaient fini de saigner pour l'instant. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de retenir la question. Aria l'avait embrassée un nombre incalculable de fois, mais seulement quand elles baisaient. Il avait été convenu que leur arrangement ne concerne que le sexe et le désir. Mais ce baiser l'avait secouée et lui avait fait douter de ses certitudes au sujet d'Aria. Tevos savait qu'Aria était complexe, mais ceci était une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant.

« Parce que j'en avais envie », chuchota Aria contre sa bouche. Puis l'instant prit fin. Aria se recula et la saisit par les épaules. La douceur disparut de son visage. Ses yeux se durcirent. « Bien. Je vous ai baisée et je vous ai laissée vous répandre en larmes sur moi. Il est temps de vous bouger le cul et de trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça. Peut-être que vous auriez pu sauver quelques vies si vous aviez parlé plus tôt de la balise à Shepard, mais peut-être pas. On ne le saura jamais. Thessia est finie maintenant et vous n'y pouvez plus rien. Concentrez-vous sur la situation dans son ensemble et faites ce que vous avez à faire pour aider Shepard à finir le Creuset. »

« Vous en parlez comme si de réparer une galaxie brisée était facile », dit Tevos, partagée entre du ressentiment et du soulagement à l'abrupt changement d'attitude d'Aria. En cet instant, elle avait probablement besoin d'être ainsi bousculée.

« Vous êtes la Conseillère asari, bordel. Les gens ont besoin de vous. Trouvez une solution. »

Tevos s'écarta d'Aria et se redressa. « Je vais organiser un meeting avec Sparatus et Valern demain à la première heure. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je peux aider Shepard à trouver le Catalyseur mais je peux les forcer tous les deux à aider à la préparation du Creuset. Si nous sommes prêtes à sacrifier Thessia pour donner à l'Alliance et au Creuset tous nos vaisseaux, nos scientifiques et nos ressources, ils peuvent en faire autant. Et si, contre toute attente, Shepard trouve un moyen d'accomplir un nouveau miracle, nous serons prêts. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Vous ne pouvez raisonnablement pas nous demander d'allouer davantage de ressources au système Sol ! » Sparatus se pencha par-dessus la table, agrippant le bois de ses serres. « Nous sommes déjà dangereusement dispersés pour défendre Palaven. Les Krogan ont permis de soulager un peu la pression, mais il ne s'en faut que de quelques combats que nous ne perdions la moitié de la planète ! »

Tevos refusa de se laisser intimider, même lorsque Sparatus plissa les yeux et afficha son expression la plus déterminée. Elle s'assura que son propre visage reste aussi placide et calme que possible. « Je ne vous demande rien que je n'aie moi-même fait, Sparatus. Si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance de survie, nous devons rassembler nos forces derrière un objectif unique. »

Les mandibules de Sparatus frémirent. « Où était donc cet esprit de coopération quand, plus tôt, j'ai supplié le Haut Commandement asari de respecter les traités qu'il avait signés et d'aider ma planète ? Maintenant que votre précieuse Thessia est en flammes, vous vous attendez à ce que les autres Primarques et moi-même sacrifiions nos meilleurs soldats et les envoyions sur un monde étranger ? »

Les mots piquaient, s'enfonçant dans les blessures ouvertes de son cœur, mais elle se força à ne pas réagir. Sparatus avait raison. Il était douloureux de se concentrer sur la Terre quand Thessia était en train de disparaître. Mais elle aussi avait raison, et ce qu'elle disait était logique. Si la Terre tombait et que le Creuset était détruit, le reste de la galaxie suivrait - qu'importe l'énergie avec laquelle tous se battraient.

Tevos se redressa de son fauteuil et fit face à Sparatus. « Oui. C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attends. Le Creuset est notre seule chance. Nous devons rassembler toutes nos ressources autour de lui : soldats, scientifiques, tout. Tout ce que nous avons, même si cela signifie... » Elle laissa sa voix vaciller un instant. Sparatus avait une personnalité difficile, mais ses défenses n'étaient pas impénétrables. « Même si cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas sauver nos planètes. À quoi cela avancerait-il que Palaven survive si le reste de la galaxie s'effondrait ? Même si vous résistez plus longtemps que quiconque, vous ne pourrez pas survivre aux Moissonneurs. S'ils détruisent le Creuset et prennent le système Sol, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps. »

Sparatus ne répondit pas de suite. Il courba l'échine, absorbé par la surface de la table de conférence. Tevos savait qu'elle le tenait. Si la Terre était perdue, Palaven et Thessia seraient sûrement perdues aussi. S'il y avait ne serait-ce que la plus infime chance d'arrêter les Moissonneurs, ils devaient la saisir. « Ce Creuset », dit-il, la voix bien plus basse que précédemment, « êtes-vous sure qu'il fonctionnera ? Il arrêtera les Moissonneurs ? »

Pendant un court instant, Tevos envisagea de mentir. Il serait facile de faire du Creuset une garantie. Puis elle se souvint des Matriarches. Leurs mensonges étaient la raison pour laquelle Thessia était attaquée. Elle ne prendrait plus part à leurs tromperies, même si cela signifiait la révélation de ses propres erreurs. « Non. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Il manque toujours un composant essentiel, un composant que Shepard n'est pas parvenue à récupérer. Nous pensons qu'il était sur Thessia, mais nous ne l'en avons pas informée suffisamment tôt. »

La tête de Sparatus fit un bond. « Quoi ? » gronda-t-il, laissant apparaître encore plus de dents que d'habitude. « Vous avez retenu une information qui aurait pu permettre de finir l'arme et de détruire les Moissonneurs ? Et quand vous vous êtes enfin décidées à prévenir tout le monde de l’existence de cette chose, vous l'avez _perdue_  ? »

« Nous n'avons rien _perdu_. Cerberus s'en est emparé. Le Commandant Shepard fait de son mieux pour apporter une solution au problème. Mais oui, nous… j'ai… retenu une information qui aurait pu aider les scientifiques à achever le Creuset. » Elle poussa un profond soupir. Si elle voulait l'aide de Sparatus, elle devait lui dire toute la vérité. « Il y a une balise prothéenne partiellement active sur Thessia. Nos chercheurs l'étudient depuis des siècles. Oui, je sais qu'il est illégal de cacher de la technologie prothéenne » poursuivit-elle, levant sa main pour couper court à toute protestation. « Je sais aussi que cela n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de finir le Creuset. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit à Shepard où se trouvait la balise, en dépit des ordres directs du Matriarcat. »

Sparatus resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Soudain, il éclata de rire. C'était un genre de rire douloureux, désespéré, mais quand il la regarda il n'arborait plus son expression de désapprobation. « Vous avez violé un ordre direct des Matriarches ? »

Tevos lui fit un petit sourire. « Il était plus que temps que je fasse quelque chose de téméraire, pour changer. J'aurais dû commencer à suivre l'exemple de Shepard il y a bien longtemps. »

« Foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences à long terme ? » Sparatus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et son attitude se détendit. « C'est le genre de comportement dont on a besoin quand il n'y a plus de 'long terme'. »

Tevos reprit également sa place dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur la table. Bien qu'elle et Sparatus ne soient pas toujours d'accord, elle s'estimait heureuse qu'ils soient maintenant alliés. « Exactement. Et c'est pour ça que mon peuple souffre. Nous étions tellement occupées à nous soucier du futur que nous n'avions pas vu ce qui se passait autour de nous au présent. J'ai bien peur que le fait d'avoir une longue vie ne mette pas à l'abri de la stupidité. »

« Ravi de voir que l'une de vous l'admet enfin. Alors, que fait-on ? » demanda Sparatus en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Nous attendons Valern et le persuadons de voir les choses de notre point de vue. »

« Valern ? Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? » Sparatus fit une pause pour balayer la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Valern entre d'un moment à l'autre. « Ça fait dix minutes qu'il aurait dû être là. »

Tevos ne suivit pas son regard. À la place, elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et conserva une attitude détendue. Avec tout ce qui était en jeu, elle se sentait tout sauf calme mais elle gardait un contrôle strict de son langage corporel. « Je ne lui ai pas donné la bonne heure pour notre réunion. Je voulais vous parler seule-à-seul d'abord. Il n'est pas aussi conservateur que certains autres Galariens, mais je sais que je ne peux pas parvenir seule à le convaincre. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Sparatus se rengorgea un peu et Tevos ne put lui reprocher ce petit moment de fierté. Elle n'avait pas honte de demander son aide, ou l'aide des Turiens, quand le besoin en était si criant. En outre, il était infiniment plus accommodant que les Matriarches ne l'avaient été quelques mois auparavant. « Sous quel angle allons-nous l'approcher ? Par la supplication ou la flatterie ? »

Tevos considéra la question un instant. Valern n'était pas aussi orgueilleux que quelques-unes des Dalatraces de sa planète. Ses décisions étaient toujours logiques, parfois froides. « Présentons-lui la situation comme sa seule option. Sur'Kesh ne restera pas sauve longtemps. Les Galariens n'ont pas de force militaire importante à proprement parler, et si nous autres mourons il ne restera plus personne pour les défendre. »

« Il voudra savoir, pour la balise », prévint Sparatus.

« Peu importe ce qu'il pense. Si les Moissonneurs gagnent, il n'y aura plus d'Asari à punir, et plus de Galariens fâchés. »

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Sparatus ne puisse répondre et Valern entra dans la salle de conférence, ses robes traînant derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir. Au lieu de quoi il s'arrêta au bord de la table et resta debout. Il ne perdait jamais de temps en formalités avant d'aller au but. « Conseillère Tevos, si vous m'avez convoqué ici pour implorer mon assistance, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider. La perte de Thessia est tragique mais inéluctable. »

Les fines lèvres de Sparatus se contractèrent autour de ses dents et Tevos put sentir le sarcasme avant qu'il ne parle. Elle avait grandi auprès d'un père turien et, après cela, avait passé des siècles à travailler avec eux en tant que diplomate. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de son traducteur pour comprendre plusieurs de leurs langues. « Elle ne demande pas votre aide. Ce n'est pas comme si les Galariens avaient une flotte à procurer. Si des commandos asari surentraînés ne peuvent pas stopper les Moissonneurs dans une guerre terrestre, votre peuple, lui, serait massacré en l'espace de quelques secondes. »

Tevos lui lança un regard d'avertissement, bien que secrètement d'accord avec lui. Elle se tourna vers Valern et essaya de se montrer rassurante. « Laissez-moi reformuler ça. Je ne vous demande pas, ni à vous ni aux clans, d'aider Thessia. Ma planète est perdue et la votre le sera aussi si nous ne nous unissons pas maintenant et n'investissons pas toutes nos ressources dans le Creuset. »

Intéressé, Valern ouvrit plus encore ses yeux déjà larges. « Le Creuset ? Je n'étais pas informé que vous suiviez de si près la progression de cette arme. Les Asari semblaient plutôt se satisfaire de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur Thessia. »

Tevos accepta le jugement brutal d'un hochement de tête. Bien qu'elle ait convaincu les Matriarches d'envoyer quelques scientifiques, chercheurs et ingénieurs dans le système Sol, elle n'avait pas été capable de les résoudre à se séparer d'un bien grand nombre de soldats ou de ressources. « Les choses ont changé, Valern. Le Creuset est notre seul espoir. J'ai informé le Haut Commandement asari de réorienter toutes nos ressources là-bas. Il est déjà trop tard pour sauver Thessia. Nous devons détruire les Moissonneurs avant que le reste de la galaxie ne suive. »

Valern la scruta de sous sa capuche. « Vous voulez plus de scientifiques ? Ça ne sera pas facile. Les actions du Commandant Shepard ont généré bien du ressentiment sur Sur'Kesh. Elle a fait ce qui était nécessaire mais toutes nos Dalatraces ne le voient pas de cet œil-là. »

Tevos se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil. « Mettez-leur la pression. Faites-leur comprendre. Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez ou Sur'Kesh finira à coup sûr comme Thessia. » Elle marqua une pause, avalant la boule qui menaçait de se former dans sa gorge. « Vous avez certainement vu les images avant que les communications ne soient coupées. Vu les incendies. Les corps. Et ces choses tordues, hurlantes. Voulez-vous voir à quoi ressembleront les Galariens quand les Moissonneurs les auront transformés ? »

Quand elle vit Valern retenir un frisson, elle sut qu'elle allait l'emporter. « Je peux essayer d'envoyer plus de scientifiques, mais cela n'avancera à rien tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le Catalyseur. Le Creuset n'est toujours pas terminé. Le Catalyseur - »

« Le Catalyseur est perdu pour l'instant », dit Tevos. Elle vit une brève expression de surprise traverser le visage de Valern puis tourner à la confusion.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? Où il est ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ? »

« Le Commandant Shepard en a été informé. Je l'ai envoyée sur Thessia pour le retrouver. »

« Le Catalyseur est sur Thessia ? »

Tevos expliqua tout au sujet de la balise, répétant ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Sparatus. Elle n'omit rien, y compris sa propre duplicité. Tandis qu'elle parlait, les traits du visage de Valern se creusèrent davantage. Ses paupières inférieures se relevaient pour couvrir ses yeux et elle sut qu'il était en colère. Les Galariens étaient connus pour leurs réactions logiques, dépassionnées, mais Tevos n'était pas dupe de ce stéréotype. Le comportement de la Dalatrace Linron était la preuve suffisante que les Galariens pouvaient ressentir des émotions aussi profondément que n'importe qui. « C'est un incroyable abus de confiance », dit Valern, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte. « Cacher des technologies prothéennes actives est déjà une chose, mais retenir une information qui aurait pu permettre de compléter le Creuset ? C'est… impardonnable. »

« Vraiment, Valern ? » Sparatus repoussa son fauteuil et se leva. Tevos resta assise. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait d'abord eu un entretien privé avec lui. « Impardonnable ? Nos alliées offrent une information qui pourrait sauver votre planète, et vous ne voulez pas vous en servir? »

« Elle nous l'a cachée » protesta Valern, mais Sparatus l'interrompit.

« Les Matriarches nous l'ont cachée, pas Tevos. Elle a désobéi à des ordres directs en parlant de la balise au Commandant Shepard. Êtes-vous en train de dire que les Dalatraces font mieux ? Ou même les Primarques turiens ? Je suis persuadé qu'il y a tout un tas de choses sur nos deux planètes qui violent les lois du Conseil. Vous punirez les Asari pour leurs crimes après que nous aurons détruit les Moissonneurs. Pour l'instant nous avons besoin de ceci, ou il n'y aura bientôt plus de Conseil non plus. »

Valern ne répondit pas. Il garda le silence pendant un long moment. « Vous avez raison » dit-il enfin, avec malgré tout une note de réticence dans la voix. « Le Creuset est notre seul espoir. Nous devons le finir à tout prix. » Il se retourna vers Tevos. « Vous aurez vos scientifiques, et tous les agents du GSI que je pourrai vous donner. Utilisez ceux déjà actifs sur la Citadelle, si vous le devez. »

Tevos poussa un soupir de soulagement et le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine s'allégea. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. « Merci, Valern. Je prendrai tout ce que vous pouvez offrir. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut se permettre de temporiser maintenant. » Son Omnitool vibra et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, étonnée qu'il sonne en plein milieu d'une réunion. Ses paramètres ne laissaient passer que les messages hautement prioritaires. Quand elle vit le nom sur l'écran, elle comprit. « Liara T'Soni », dit-elle à Sparatus et Valern en se levant pour orienter le projecteur de l'Omnitool vers la table. « J'espère qu'elle a de bonnes nouvelles pour nous. »

Un instant plus tard, une version miniature de Liara apparut au centre de la table. Ses bras étaient repliés dans son dos à la façon militaire qu'elle avait probablement adoptée de Shepard. Elle portait une armure légère, et un pistolet était attaché à sa hanche. Tevos n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de parler avec Liara, puisque le Commandant Shepard était la personne qui communiquait généralement avec elle, mais sa ressemblance avec Benezia était frappante. « Conseillère Tevos... » Liara jeta un coup d'œil autour, remarquant Sparatus et Valern. « Conseillers Sparatus, Valern… Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette interruption. La Spécialiste des Communications du Normandy est parvenue à établir la destination de Kai Leng. »

Le cœur de Tevos fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être restait-il encore de l'espoir. « Vous savez où il se rend ? Vous pouvez le suivre ? »

« Nous le suivons déjà. Il est au complexe du Sanctuaire, sur Horizon. Le Normandy y sera dans une heure et le Commandant est en train de préparer son commando pour un assaut terrestre. » Bien que Liara n'en dit rien, il était clair qu'elle en faisait partie.

« Trouvez-le », dit Sparatus, se déplaçant autour de la table pour se placer à côté de Tevos. « La Conseillère Tevos nous a parlé de la balise et du Catalyseur. Retrouvez ces données à tout prix. »

Valern se plaça de l'autre côté de la conseillère. « Dites au Commandant Shepard que l'Amiral Hackett aura ses scientifiques, ses soldats, ses ressources et tout ce dont il a besoin. Nous ferons en sorte que le Creuset soit prêt. »

Tevos se redressa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Conseil était uni. « Puisse la Déesse veiller sur vous, Liara T'Soni. J'espère que vous pourrez aider le Commandant Shepard à accomplir un autre de ses miracles. »

Elle échangea un long regard avec Liara, et Tevos y lut une profonde souffrance. Là se trouvait quelqu'un qui avait directement assisté à la destruction de Thessia. Liara raffermit sa mâchoire avec détermination et s'inclina devant eux trois. « Merci, Conseillers. Le Commandant Shepard reprendra contact avec vous dès que nous aurons le Catalyseur. »


	5. Chapter 5

Tevos fixa la porte de l'appartement d'Aria, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici si tôt après sa dernière visite. La réponse la plus évidente – une envie de sexe – ne la satisfit pas vraiment, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se mentir pour simplifier les choses. Au lieu d'appuyer sur la sonnette elle attendit, mains jointes devant elle, organisant ses pensées. Sparatus, Valern et elle avaient passé des heures à joindre tous les contacts qui leur restaient, suppliant, plaidant et exigeant carrément des ressources de toutes les personnes auxquelles ils pouvaient penser. Quelques heures plus tard, ils reçurent un appel de l'Amiral Hackett. Il s'était montré plus reconnaissant pour ces contributions que ce à quoi Tevos s'était attendue, compte tenu de leur précédente attitude quelque peu parcimonieuse.

Elle soupira et se dénoua les doigts, débattant avec elle-même. Une part d'elle avait désespérément envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Aria et de prier que le réconfort et l'empathie qu'elle avait manifestés n'étaient pas le fruit d'un unique coup de chance, mais il y avait encore tant de travail à faire. D'autres appels à passer. Plus de ressources à trouver. Et si le changement de comportement d'Aria n'avait été que temporaire ? La tendresse qu'Aria lui avait prodiguée la nuit dernière avait laissé son empreinte sur son cœur, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait supporter la déception si cela ne s'avérait pas sincère. Finalement, Tevos prit sa décision. Quelque chose l'avait ramenée ici et, jusqu'à ce que le Normandy ne la contacte, il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle puisse faire. Si la gentillesse d'Aria ne se renouvelait pas, les choses reprendraient simplement là où elles en étaient restées : à du sexe cru et aveugle pour se libérer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle serait soulagée de sa peine et de son sentiment de culpabilité.

Tevos tendit la main et toucha le panneau tactile à côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent et elle se demanda si Aria l'attendait. Elle avança dans l'entrée, frissonnant en regardant du coin de l'œil le mur à côté de la porte. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur entre ses jambes, et elle se souvint avec une profusion de détails de la sensation des doigts gantés de cuir qu'Aria avait fait courir sur sa peau. Elle attendit un instant, supposant qu'Aria viendrait la saluer, mais personne ne se montra. Aria avait pu utiliser son Omnitool pour ouvrir la porte depuis n'importe où dans l'appartement, mais Tevos présuma qu'elle devait être dans la chambre. Bien qu'elles aient eu l'usage de l'appartement entier au cours des mois précédents, c'était cependant la pièce où elles passaient le plus de temps.

Considérant l'absence d'Aria comme une invitation, elle passa la large cuisine et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Aria, écoutant un instant, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Aria était probablement en train de l'attendre, installée dans une position très provocante. Qu'elle fasse une entrée remarquée ou qu'elle attende quelqu'un, Aria aimait toujours se donner un peu en spectacle. Son orgueil l'exigeait.

Quand Tevos ouvrit la porte, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Aria affalée sur le lit. Elle portait son pantalon noir moulant et sa veste de cuir habituels, mais pas ses gants. Tevos n'était pas certaine de savoir s'ils lui manquaient ou si elle trouvait leur absence érotique. Cela voulait dire qu'Aria avait envie de la toucher à mains nues. Elle ne portait pas son corset non plus, et l'échancrure de sa veste offrait un aperçu appétissant de ses seins fermes. Tevos frissonna à nouveau et la vague de chaleur entre ses jambes redoubla de plus belle. Il y avait une attente dans la façon dont Aria était vêtue.

« Alors, vous êtes-vous souvenue que vous étiez la Conseillère asari aujourd'hui ? » demanda Aria en bougeant de façon à ce que sa veste s'ouvre davantage.

Tevos était trop déconcentrée par la vue de son torse musclé pour se sentir insultée par cette remarque. « J'ai convaincu Sparatus et Valern d'apporter leur aide. Partout sur Sur'Kesh des scientifiques galariens sont en train d'analyser les données du Creuset, et les vaisseaux de guerre turiens sont en route vers le système Sol. »

« Et nous ? »

« De l'ezo, des vaisseaux, des ingénieurs et autant de commandos que j'aie pu trouver. » Tevos soupira. Bien qu'elle ait amassé autant de ressources que possible, elle n'avait pu être à la hauteur des contributions apportées par les autres Conseillers. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, compte tenu du fait que les communications avec Thessia sont coupées, c'est le maximum que je puisse faire. »

« Convaincre ce vieux piaf bourru et son petit copain aux yeux d'insectes de tout jeter dans la balance, c'est déjà impressionnant », dit Aria. « Bien, oubliez-les et venez ici. »

Tevos ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude d'Aria. Celle-ci semblait être revenue à la normale et, bien que Tevos aurait dû en concevoir du soulagement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçue. L'aperçu secret qu'elle avait eu du cœur d'Aria lui manquait. Cela l'avait surprise mais cela avait également touché quelque chose en elle. Elle refoula la petite pointe de tristesse et se concentra sur le présent. Aria la désirait, et elle mourait d'envie de contact physique autant que d'un autre esprit qui se joigne à elle pour repousser sa solitude. Elle se força à sourire puis, à mesure qu'elle admirait la façon dont les vêtements d'Aria modelaient son corps, son sourire se fit plus naturel. « Il me semblait que je m'étais rappelée être la conseillère asari aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas moi qui devrais donner les ordres? »

Surprise et approbatrice, Aria releva son front tatoué mais secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Vous avez donné des ordres toute la journée et maintenant vous en avez marre. Je sais comment fonctionne votre cerveau. Vous voulez tout laisser tomber et laisser quelqu'un d’autre vous contrôler. »

C'était la vérité, et son désir de laisser Aria la contrôler avait été particulièrement fort ces deux derniers jours, mais Tevos n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre à voix haute. Si Aria voulait sa soumission, il fallait qu'elle la mérite. « Peut-être suis-je d'humeur à autre chose... Peut-être ai-je retrouvé mon assurance... »

« Vous êtes toujours sûre de vous. Suffisamment sûre pour dire aux Matriarches d'aller se faire foutre, suffisamment sûre pour remettre Sparatus et Valern au pas, et suffisamment sûre pour crier et m'en demander plus quand je vous baise. » Aria sourit et la bande qui traversait sa lèvre inférieure s'élargit. « J'aime ce genre d'assurance. C'est sexy. »

« Vous pensez qu'il faut de l'assurance pour se soumettre ? » demande Tevos. Elle avait toujours considéré la soumission comme l'une de ses faiblesses, un dernier recours pour quand le reste de sa vie échappait à tout contrôle. Elle ne l'avait jamais envisagée comme un trait positif auparavant.

« Si vous contrôlez quand et comment vous vous soumettez, alors oui. Je pense qu'il faut de l'assurance et une certaine dose de courage. Bien sûr, j'aime autant que vous me résistiez un peu, parfois », ajouta Aria en laissant errer l'une de ses mains le long de son abdomen.

Les yeux de Tevos suivirent les doigts d'Aria et elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'ils attirèrent leur attention sur un changement dans son apparence. Il y avait un large renflement dans le pantalon d'Aria. Elle avait tellement été absorbée par les seins d'Aria, son ventre, ses mains, qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » laissa-t-elle échapper, n'essayant même pas de changer subtilement de sujet.

Aria lui sourit largement. « Vous avez finalement remarqué, mmh ? J'ai réalisé ce matin que nous avons eu des rapports sexuels pendant des mois mais que je ne vous avais encore jamais baisée avec un gode. J'ai pensé qu'il était largement temps de réparer cette erreur. »

Le mot étranger coupa brièvement le souffle de Tevos. Toutes ses partenaires précédentes avaient été asari et aucune d'entre elles n'avait manifesté ce genre de souhait auparavant, mais qu'Aria soit la première ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Ses goûts étaient exotiques et elle avait eu des siècles d'expériences avec une variété incroyable de partenaires. Certains d'entre eux avaient même été des mâles d'espèces à deux genres, une donnée avec laquelle Tevos se débattait occasionnellement bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur Aria. « Je – je ne suis pas certaine », bredouilla-t-elle. Son arrogance espiègle fondit comme neige au soleil. « Je n'ai... »

« Je sais. » Aria s'assit sur le lit et Tevos déglutit en regardant les muscles de son abdomen se tendre et se relâcher. « Vous n'aimez que les Asari. Mais je _suis_ Asari. Ceci n'est qu'un ajout temporaire. » Elle referma sa main sur le renflement de son pantalon. Tevos se mordit la lèvre. « Et je vous le promets, ça sera vraiment très agréable quand je serai en vous. »

Le regard de Tevos remonta vers le visage d'Aria. Il y avait de l'appétit dans ses yeux et la lisière de leur iris devenait déjà noire de désir. Ils l'accrochèrent et la capturèrent, l'attirant à elle, et elle ne put détourner le regard. Elle se surprit à douter de ses objections antérieures. « J'ai vu ça un certain nombre de fois pendant l'union », avoua-t-elle. Elle bougea de façon à resserrer ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, essayant de soulager la pression soudaine qu'elle ressentait. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, des instants pendant lesquels elles étaient si profondément unies que les pensées d'Aria devenaient les siennes. Elle avait entr'aperçu des images osées d'Aria épinglant ses hanches, écartant ses jambes, s'introduisant en elle, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé en faire une réalité. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait étranger à ses expériences passées.

« Et ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »

Tevos ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce à quoi elle avait pensé à ce moment-là, ni même de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Aria la plongeait dans la confusion et lui donnait très envie de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas complètement. Les images avaient été intenses, fortes, mais elle avait pensé que toutes ces émotions venaient d'Aria. Comme ses yeux descendaient à nouveau vers le renflement dans le pantalon d'Aria, elle se demanda si elle ne s’était pas trompée. Quelques-uns de ces ressentis venaient peut-être d'elle-même. Elle n'était pas unie à Aria en ce moment mais tandis qu'elle admirait le corps de son amante, contemplant les muscles harmonieux et la forme douce de ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était curieuse.

« Je pense que j'aimerais voir de plus près », finit par dire Tevos. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, que les brèves et irrégulières inspirations qu'elle prenait avaient soudain rendues sèches. « Je suis… intriguée. »

Le rire sourd d'Aria ressemblait presque à un ronronnement. Elle serra brièvement son emprise mais ne fit aucun geste pour déboutonner son pantalon. « Intriguée ? Ah bon ? »

Tevos fit quelques pas vers le bord du matelas. Elle sentait toujours les yeux d'Aria qui parcouraient son corps, l'absorbant, pensant probablement à ce à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois sa robe enlevée. « Oui. Je suis venue ici pour oublier tout le reste, et ceci... » Elle jeta un regard appuyé entre les jambes d'Aria. « Eh bien, je pense que l'on peut tout à fait qualifier ceci de distraction. »

« Je vous promets qu'elle sera très agréable », dit Aria. « Et maintenant, grimpez ici. » Elle tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans ce pantalon. »

Tevos lança un sourire nerveux à Aria. « Vous ouvrez ma robe, d'abord ? » chuchota-t-elle en se tournant pour présenter son dos à Aria. Des mains solides saisirent ses hanches, la pressant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et elle ne résista pas.

Les lèvres d'Aria se posèrent le long de son cou, glissant vers son épaule. « J'adore enlever vos vêtements », murmura-t-elle. La chaleur de son souffle fit frissonner Tevos. « Peu importe la manière, que je les arrache ou que je les effeuille. »

« Tâchez de ne pas détruire ma robe cette fois-ci », plaisanta-t-elle, espérant que sa nervosité ne transparaissait pas dans sa voix. « Mon budget vestimentaire a quasiment doublé depuis que je vous fréquente. »

« Tant mieux. »

Le cœur de Tevos bondit dans sa poitrine quand Aria dégrafa l'attache derrière sa nuque et fit lentement descendre la fermeture éclair, dévoilant son dos centimètre par centimètre. Des baisers chauds s'ensuivirent, lèvres brûlantes et frottement de dents sur ses vertèbres. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était sur le point d'essayer quelque chose de complètement nouveau et étranger, si c'était lié aux sentiments qu'Aria avait remués en elle la nuit dernière, ou si c'était simplement dû à la proximité de son amante, mais la caresse des doigts d'Aria entre ses épaules semblait électrique. « S'il vous plaît », soupira-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle demandait mais son bas-ventre se tordait déjà férocement sous la pression, et le tissu de ses sous-vêtements était déjà complètement imbibé. Elle s'en rendait compte à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, et le contact du matériau frottant contre le bout de son clitoris la rendait folle. Cela serait certainement pire quand Aria se déciderait enfin à la toucher à cet endroit-là.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » taquina Aria en faisant glisser les manches de sa robe sur ses épaules. « Il va vous falloir parler plus fort. Je ne vous entends pas. »

Tevos faillit se répéter mais elle résista à la tentation. Elle voulait qu'Aria travaille à la séduire encore un peu avant qu'elle ne rende les armes et ne se soumette. « Peut-être devriez-vous écouter plus attentivement la prochaine fois », dit-elle. Le dernier mot se brisa dans un léger gémissement tandis que les dents d’Aria se plantaient dans son épaule, mordant suffisamment fort pour que tout son corps se raidisse. Un nouveau flot humide se répandit sur le tissu de ses sous-vêtements et Tevos rougit. Aria ne manquerait pas de le mentionner quand elle s’en apercevrait.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’écouter », susurra Aria sur la peau lisse de son cou, ses dents effleurant la morsure qu’elle venait d’y laisser. « Votre corps me dit tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir. » En quelques courts instants sa robe disparut et Aria tira sur son débardeur, le ramenant par-dessus sa tête. Tevos leva les bras pour l’aider et dès qu’il fut enlevé, les mains d’Aria se dirigèrent directement entre ses jambes, ne prenant même pas la peine d’enlever d’abord ses sous-vêtements. Tout comme Tevos l’avait prévu, Aria ne put résister à l’envie de faire un commentaire sur ce qu’elle trouvait là. « Mmh, vous êtes terriblement mouillée pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas sûr de ça quelques minutes auparavant. Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait changer d’avis ? Ou bien aviez-vous vraiment besoin de changer d’avis ? Vous aimez les jeux de contrôle et de pouvoir et, quand c’est moi qui le porte, un gode n’est rien d’autre que pouvoir et contrôle. »

Tevos poussa un long soupir. Cela tombait parfaitement sous le sens. Son trouble s’apaisa quelque peu. S’il n’était question que de pouvoir, ce n’était pas surprenant que l’idée la séduise. C’était une extension de la domination naturelle d’Aria, de son contrôle et de son inébranlable détermination. « Je veux le voir », dit-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder Aria.

Les doigts qui se frottaient à elle s’immobilisèrent et Aria cessa de l’embrasser dans le cou. Son sourire était tout en assurance et il révélait juste assez de dents pour la faire paraître dangereuse. « Oh, mais vous allez faire bien plus que simplement le regarder. »

Tevos sentit le matelas se creuser comme Aria s’éloignait d’elle. Elle envisagea de se lever et d’enlever ses sous-vêtements avant de se retourner mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à être complètement nue face à cette nouvelle situation. Au lieu de quoi elle se tourna face à Aria, un peu surprise et déçue de voir qu’elle n’avait pas commencé à enlever son pantalon. Tevos jeta un coup d’œil au renflement entre ses jambes. « Eh bien ? N’allez-vous pas… ? »

Aria secoua la tête. « Non. C’est toi qui vas le faire. Déboutonne mon pantalon. »

L’ordre fit courir une vague de chaleur sous sa peau et Tevos se hâta d’obéir. C’était au moins une chose qui lui était familière – suivre les ordres d’Aria. Elle hésita quand ses doigts ne se trouvèrent plus qu’à quelques centimètres, partagée entre atteindre directement le bouton du pantalon d’Aria ou toucher l’inévitable renflement qui se trouvait juste dessous. Elle décida finalement de prendre un risque. Elle referma sa paume sur la bosse, la serrant légèrement. Aria eut une brusque inspiration, suivie d’un sourd grondement d’approbation. Ses yeux étaient voilés et Tevos comprit qu’elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. « Tu sais que cette chose communique les sensations, n’est-ce pas ? Je peux tout ressentir. La pression, la chaleur… »

Ceci dissipa les derniers doutes de Tevos. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un peu en déboutonnant le pantalon d’Aria et en tirant la fermeture éclair, mais elle s’en sortit quand même. Enfin, elle tendit la main vers l’ouverture et referma ses doigts autour de quelque chose de chaud, long et ferme. Aria laissa échapper un autre grognement quand elle fit sortir l’objet, l’enserrant doucement dans sa main. Bien que le pantalon d’Aria en recouvre encore la base, elle avait une vue dégagée sur tout le reste.

Tevos ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s’était attendue – elle n’était pas totalement naïve et elle avait une idée générale de ce à quoi ressemblaient les autres espèces – mais le gode qu’Aria avait choisi n’était pas aussi étrange ou rebutant qu’elle ne l’avait craint. C’était simplement une hampe lisse, d’une couleur pourpre assortie à sa peau. L’extrémité s’élargissait, formant un gland épais qui se fuselait vers un sommet grossièrement arrondi. Elle n’avait aucune référence à laquelle comparer sa taille mais c’était suffisamment large pour lui donner à réfléchir. « Comment ça marche ? » demanda-t-elle en tenant toujours la hampe dans sa main. Elle hésitait entre nervosité et fascination.

Aria ricana. « Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment ce genre de choses fonctionne. Je veux bien que tu ne sois sortie qu’avec des Asari mais c’est quand même une connaissance répandue. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », répondit Tevos, retrouvant un peu de son assurance. Elle regarda Aria et roula exagérément des yeux. « Je suis au courant de comment ces choses-là fonctionnent. Seulement, je ne vois pas comment c’est rattaché à vous. Ça rentre à l’intérieur ? Ça appuie sur votre clitoris ? Comment cela transmet-il les sensations ? »

« Oui et oui, et il y a une petite plaque qui envoie des impulsions électriques. »

Tevos jeta de nouveau un regard à la hampe dans sa main, essayant d’imaginer ce qu’Aria lui décrivait, mais c’était impossible tant que la base du gode était toujours coincée dans son pantalon. « Je n’arriverai pas à obtenir de vous que vous vous déshabilliez, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Pas encore. » Aria tendit la main et caressa ses doigts, l’incitant à serrer un peu plus fort. « Mais tu as déjà de quoi faire. Tu as bien dit que tu étais curieuse, non ? »

« Un peu », admit-elle en remontant sa main le long de la hampe d’Aria, s’arrêtant juste sous le gland. C’était chaud au toucher, d’une texture très semblable à la peau d’Aria, et au lieu d’en être déconcertée, Tevos apprécia la similarité. « On dirait que ça fait partie de vous », admit-elle d’une voix hésitante. Elle promena son regard sur le torse d’Aria, admirant la forme de ses seins à travers l’échancrure de sa veste. Aria avait raison. Même avec un gode, elle était toujours indubitablement une Asari.

« On dirait oui, mais ne t’en fais pas. Mon azur ne s’en va nulle part. Je sais combien tu aimes me servir avec cette jolie bouche. » Tevos rougit, se forçant ostensiblement à baisser les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Aria voie à quel point ses mots avaient fait mouche. « Mais je me contenterai de ta main pour l’instant. Continue à me caresser. »

Lentement, Tevos glissa sa main vers le bas, parcourant toute la longueur du gode d’Aria jusqu’à ce que la fermeture éclair de son pantalon s’enfonce dans son poing. La hampe tressaillit sous ses doigts et Tevos dut contenir un léger gémissement de désir. Elle était en train de découvrir rapidement qu’elle aimait toucher Aria de cette manière. Cela rendait ses réactions plus visibles. Elle reproduisit le mouvement et, cette fois-ci, le réseau puissant des muscles d’Aria tressaillit sous la peau de son ventre. Un autre succès. Elle établit un rythme, pompant avec sa main de la base jusqu’à la limite du gland en lents mouvements fermes.

« Putain », lâcha Aria. « Tu es plus douée pour ça que je ne le pensais… »

Tevos risqua un nouveau regard et fut surprise de voir que les traits d’Aria étaient déjà tendus par le désir. Un pli se dessinait au milieu de son front et ses yeux étaient presque entièrement consumés par la lumière noire de l’union. Ravie du compliment et du léger ascendant qu’elle avait pris, Tevos laissa son autre main parcourir les muscles tremblants du ventre d’Aria, ses ongles éraflant la chair ferme. « Je _sais_ ce que vous aimez. »

« Ne prends pas cet air si satisfait », dit Aria d’une voix qui tournait au grondement sourd. « Sitôt que tu m’auras finie, je te baiserai comme une brute. »

La menace fit palpiter le clitoris de Tevos contre le tissu trempé de ses sous-vêtements et elle regretta de ne pas les avoir enlevés. Elle regarda sa main qui allait et venait sur toute la longueur de la hampe d’Aria, savourant la façon dont l’objet tremblant répondait à sa caresse. N’était-il pas en train de gonfler ? De devenir un peu plus grand ? Un peu plus ferme ? Il y eut un reflet et elle remarqua qu’une goutte de fluide clair et luisant s’était formée au sommet du gode. Elle sursauta et son rythme chancela un instant. « C’est… ? »

Aria eut un sourire narquois quand elle vit ce que Tevos regardait. « C’est à ça que sert la partie qui est à l’intérieur de moi », dit-elle. « Tu as de la chance. Tu vas pouvoir me goûter aussi comme ça. »

Un court instant, Tevos s’imagina prendre le gland d’Aria entre ses lèvres et promener sa langue sur la douceur qui s’y trouvait, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle n’était pas prête. Toutefois, cette pensée s’attarda un peu dans son esprit et elle se sentit curieuse de voir exactement ce qu’Aria aurait à lui donner. Elle sentit la masse épaisse du mandrin dans sa main, ressentit combien il était tendu, et ses propres muscles intimes palpitèrent quand elle réalisa qu’elle en était la cause.

Elle glissa son pouce sur le fluide clair, dessinant de petits cercles, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que des gouttes de chaleur s’écoulent de la petite fente au sommet. L'objet palpita, recouvrant ses doigts jusqu’à ce qu’ils luisent, et quand elle les glissa à nouveau le long de la hampe, le geste fut plus onctueux et plus lisse. Cela lui rappela la façon insistante dont les doigts d’Aria glissaient sur la pointe ferme de son clitoris.

« Déesse, plus vite, encore », haleta Aria au-dessus d’elle, et Tevos fut ravie d’entendre que ses mots chariaient quelque chose de vaguement désespéré. Elle ne voyait quasiment jamais Aria dans cet état-là. En manque, un peu submergée, la suppliant de quelque chose, alors que d'habitude ces rôles étaient inversés. Elle savoura le moment, tout en sachant qu’Aria la punirait pour cela dès qu’elle aurait joui.

« C’était quoi, ça ? Il va vous falloir parler plus fort. Je ne vous entends pas. »

En entendant ses propres mots lui être retournés, les yeux d’Aria brillèrent d’une espèce d’éclat de colère excitée mais elle était trop près de jouir pour s’en soucier. « Tu vas payer pour ça quand j’en aurai fini », dit-elle, mais Tevos vit ses mains se cramponner plus fortement aux draps. Elle en conçut une pointe de fierté et d’excitation et elle ne put résister à une autre provocation.

« Eh bien finissez, alors », dit-elle. Elle accéléra le mouvement de pompe de sa main, glissant son pouce par-dessus le gland luisant chaque fois qu’elle atteignait le sommet. « Je veux ma punition. »

Un cri violent déchira la gorge d’Aria et son corps entier se rigidifia. Tevos sentit la hampe du gode tressaillir dans sa main, et une vague humide jaillit de son sommet, se répandant entre ses doigts. Elle fut surprise un instant mais continua à accompagner les pulsations de ses caresses, regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts un autre jet de fluide atterrir sur les muscles tremblants du ventre d’Aria. Soudain, elle ne fut plus seule dans son esprit et elle sentit le besoin d’Aria la lacérer, l’entraîner avec elle. Elle tressaillit tandis que se déclenchèrent les contractions de ses propres parois internes, accompagnant chaque giclée du gode d’Aria et ruinant définitivement le tissu déjà trempé qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

Des images lui traversèrent la tête - images de ce qu’Aria envisageait de lui faire - et, cette fois-ci, Tevos ne chercha pas à museler ses réactions. Elle étreignit l’instinct de possession et le désir d’Aria tandis qu’elle se vit courbée sur le lit, agrippant les draps et rejetant sa tête en arrière tandis que l’extrémité contondante du gode d’Aria l’écartelait. Puis elle se vit sur le dos, jambes écartées, en train d’embrasser Aria fiévreusement à mesure que l’épais mandrin entrait et sortait d’elle, la remplissant à chaque coup de reins. Enfin, elle se regarda s’accroupir sur l’objet luisant, accueillant Aria en elle aussi profondément qu’elle pouvait.

Les fantasmes étaient si pénétrants et intenses qu’elle oublia complètement qu’elle était supposée finir de faire jouir Aria. Mais leur orgasme avait déjà commencé et il refusait de s’arrêter. Le gode d’Aria trembla dans sa main, expulsant encore quelques jets humides. Ils atteignirent son ventre, éclaboussant les muscles tendus, et Tevos ressentit soudain une pointe d'envie. Aussi excitante qu’était l’image, une part d’elle aurait voulu être autorisée à en recevoir dans sa bouche.

Aria dut saisir cette pensée à travers l’union car elle releva brusquement ses hanches, forçant encore un peu plus de longueur dans la main de Tevos et éjectant tout ce qu’elle avait en elle. Les dernières vagues erratiques recouvrir ses doigts à mesure qu’elles s’épuisèrent et Tevos prit une inspiration tremblante quand ses parois internes cessèrent enfin de palpiter. Elle était toute poisseuse. Des coulées chaudes couraient le long de ses jambes et le tissu collant de ses sous-vêtements était si trempé qu’il soulignait le dessin parfait de son azur, exhibant la forme de ses lèvres et le sommet gonflé de son clitoris.

« C’était… Plus impressionnant que ce à quoi je m’attendais », dit-elle d’une voix légèrement hésitante et pantelante tandis qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Elle garda ses doigts enroulés négligemment autour du manche luisant du gode d’Aria. Celui-ci tremblait toujours de secousses post-orgasmiques, mais il n’avait manifestement plus rien à donner.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose », répondit Aria. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre, et quelques traînées humides glissèrent sur le côté et jusque sur le lit. « Tu m’as mise dans un de ces états ».

Tevos ne put résister à l’envie de la reprendre. « Vous vous êtes mise dans un de ces états. Je ne faisais que suivre vos ordres. »

Aria laissa éclater un rire bref. « Petite salope insolente. » Tevos rougit. Venant d’Aria, l’insulte était presque un mot doux. Ce langage ne la dérangeait pas, vu que c’était elle qui l’avait requis au départ. « Je dirais que puisque c’est toi qui m’as fait jouir, ce bordel est de ta faute. Je t’obligerais bien à le nettoyer, mais ça te ferait trop plaisir. »

Tevos déglutit. Comment Aria faisait-elle pour deviner ses envies si facilement, y compris des envies qu’elle-même ignorait avoir avant ce soir ? Cela la fit se sentir un peu vulnérable, mais son corps vibrait malgré tout sous l'effet de l’anticipation. Ressentir l’orgasme d’Aria n’avait pas été suffisant. Elle voulait le sien. « Il me semble que vous avez dit quelque chose au sujet d’une punition ? » Elle se glissa le long du corps d’Aria, ignorant l’humidité entre elles. Il y en eut un peu qui s’étala sur son ventre mais elle n’eut pas cœur à s’en soucier. « Et quelque chose d’autre au sujet de me baiser comme une brute ? »

Les yeux d’Aria se plissèrent et, soudain, Tevos se retrouva basculée sur le dos et épinglée sous la carrure puissante de son amante. Elle était si surprise et si euphorique qu’elle remarqua à peine Aria tirer sur ses sous-vêtements. Ils valsèrent dans les airs et atterrirent quelque part de l’autre côté de la pièce, et Tevos frissonna en se retrouvant ainsi exposée. Aria portait toujours sa veste et son pantalon, et la différence entre leur état vestimentaire ne put que rendre Tevos encore plus consciente de sa propre nudité.

« C’est une sacrée chance que tu n’aies pas souillé ma veste », murmura Aria contre sa crête, « ou j’aurais été obligée de te punir, plutôt que de juste te ‘punir’. Mais j’ai comme l’impression que tu vas ruiner mon pantalon. Encore une fois. »

Tevos sourit. « Considérez cela comme une compensation pour toutes les robes de prix que vous avez réduites en morceaux. » Ce furent les derniers mots qu’elle put articuler avant que les lèvres d’Aria ne prennent possession des siennes en un baiser profond, affamé, la contraignant au silence avant qu’elle ne puisse aggraver son cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Tevos ferma les yeux comme Aria l’embrassait, déterminée à se perdre dans la pression chaude et douce de sa bouche. Sa peau semblait faire des étincelles sous la caresse d’Aria. La chaleur et la forme de ses mains extirpèrent quelques doux sons de leurs lèvres jointes tandis qu’elles glissaient sur ses jambes, ses hanches, ses côtes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Même si les mains d’Aria étaient nues, Tevos mourait d’envie de sentir le reste de sa peau. Elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne suffisamment longtemps pour hoqueter un haletant et plaintif « S’il vous plaît… »

Elle n’eut pas besoin d’exprimer ce qu’elle voulait. Aria comprit de suite. Elle recula juste assez pour dégager ses bras des manches de sa veste. Tevos en conçut un peu de regret, comme elle adorait l’odeur et la texture du vêtement préféré d’Aria, mais elle sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur entre ses jambes quand le cuir s’entrouvrit, révélant la courbe puissante des épaules d’Aria. « Déesse, que vous êtes belle », lâcha-t-elle sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Un instant, Aria et elle se figèrent, se regardant simplement l’une l’autre. Finalement, Aria secoua la tête et sourit. « Ne dis pas ça comme si ça n’avait pas été le cas avant. »

La tension retomba, et le feu entre elles s’embrasa de nouveau. Tevos referma ses doigts sur la nuque d’Aria, l’attirant encore et encore pour l’embrasser pendant qu’elle essayait d’enlever son pantalon. Malheureusement, il était trop serré pour ne pas réclamer toute son attention et elle dut se reculer pour pouvoir finir de l’ôter. Tevos se mordit la lèvre, mécontente que la chaleur et le poids réconfortant d’Aria lui échappent. Elle aimait sentir Aria sur elle, et le manche humide du gode s’écrasant contre sa hanche ne fit rien pour atténuer cela.

Quand Aria eut fini de se déshabiller, Tevos eut du mal à se retenir de répéter ce qu’elle venait de dire. Aria était belle. Peau douce et muscles lisses, puissance et grâce, captivante au-delà des mots. Tevos l’avait déjà vue nue avant, avait dévoré chaque centimètre de peau de ses yeux, de ses mains et de sa langue, mais elle n’avait jamais vu Aria comme cela. Quelque chose avait changé entre elles et bien qu’elle ne comprenne pas de quoi il s’agissait, elle voulait accueillir cela en son cœur et l’étreindre. Ce changement était un éclat lumineux dans un monde de ténèbres, et elle s’y raccrocha.

« Venez ici », finit-elle par dire en glissant ses doigts le long du bras d’Aria puis en les refermant autour de son coude. « Vous avez des promesses à tenir. »

Aria lui lança un regard appuyé, du genre que Tevos ne pouvait interpréter sans l’aide de l’union.  « Il semblerait bien que je t’ai promis de te baiser comme une brute. » Bien que sa voix soit ténébreuse et pleine de promesse, la note prédatrice habituelle s’était adoucie. Tevos se demanda si elle n’était pas en train de chercher à interpréter un peu trop l’attitude d’Aria, de la prendre trop au sérieux, mais ses doutes se dissipèrent quand Aria se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son poids réconfortant resta sur elle.

Tevos poussa un soupir heureux quand Aria s’installa entre ses jambes, mais il se coupa court quand elle sentit le dessous de la hampe appuyer contre son azur. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à un tel contact si tôt et, le temps d’une seconde, elle se demanda si elle était prête. C’est alors qu’elle leva la tête pour regarder le visage d’Aria, ses yeux et la courbe familière de son sourire, et cela lui permis de se rappeler précisément qui était sur le point de la prendre. Aria l’avait amenée au sommet du plaisir un nombre incalculable de fois et Tevos lui faisait confiance. Peut-être pas dans tous les aspects de la vie, mais au moins au lit.

Tevos insinua une main entre elles avant qu’Aria ne le fasse, glissant ses doigts le long de son ventre et les refermant autour du manche chaud entre ses jambes. Aria se redressa sur ses coudes, se soulevant suffisamment pour que son bras puisse passer. Tevos sentit un léger souffle saccadé contre sa joue tandis qu’elle caressait le gode d’Aria sur toute sa longueur, et elle sourit avec fierté et anticipation. Les réactions d’Aria à son toucher étaient encore plus fortes que d’habitude. Il faudrait absolument qu’elles recommencent cela, peut-être même de façon régulière.

« Arrête de faire l’allumeuse », susurra Aria contre sa joue, entre quelques baisers. « J'ai envie de te pénétrer. »

Bien que ces mots-là ne soient pas les habituels mots possessifs d’Aria, ils firent frissonner Tevos. Elle voulait sentir Aria en elle. Elle voulait qu’Aria la remplisse, l’écartèle, la prenne d’une façon entièrement nouvelle. Elle remua les reins, incapable de résister à l’envie de frotter un peu son clitoris contre l’extrémité contondante du gode d’Aria avant de le laisser se positionner contre son orifice. Une fois qu’il fut en place, elle retira sa main et replia l’un de ses genoux autour des hanches d’Aria. « J'ai envie de vous sentir à l’intérieur de moi. »

Tevos s’attendait à ce qu’Aria la pénètre dès qu’elle le lui permit, et à ce qu’elle prenne le plaisir qu’elle lui offrait ainsi. Au lieu de quoi elle marqua d’abord une pause, la fixant de l’un de ces profonds regards qu’elle ne savait pas interpréter. Ses yeux étaient déjà noirs et les muscles de son front étaient serrés. Aria avait envie d’elle, elle en avait cruellement envie mais elle se retenait, et ce n’était pas seulement pour la taquiner. « Théa… » Aria semblait vouloir en dire plus mais elle ne put trouver ses mots. À la place, elle caressa sa cuisse d’un geste rassurant avant de pousser en avant d'un coup de reins.

L’étirement lui coupa d’abord le souffle. C’était plus que ce qu’elle ait jamais pris avant, plus large que les doigts d’Aria. Quand la partie la plus épaisse du gland s’insinua, essayant de la pénétrer, Tevos se tendit, incapable de relâcher ses muscles intimes. Mais les lèvres d’Aria caressèrent son menton, sa joue, le coin de sa bouche, avant de se poser finalement sur les siennes. Dès qu’elles s’embrassèrent, le corps de Tevos se détendit et le gland glissa en avant. Elle essaya de prolonger le baiser, de répondre à la capture gourmande de ses lèvres, mais chaque centimètre de gode pénétrant en elle détournait son attention. Il l’ouvrait, l’écartelait, et la sensation d’être remplie était merveilleuse.

Au bout de quelques lentes poussées, leurs pubis se rencontrèrent. Tevos frissonna et s’accrocha aux épaules d’Aria. Aria était en elle. Totalement en elle. Leurs corps se serraient étroitement, partageant autant de chaleur et de peau que possible. Tevos regarda Aria, attendant qu’elle dise quelque chose mais, pour une fois, le flot habituel de paroles crues ne venait pas. Elle commença simplement à bouger, d’abord doucement, reculant ses hanches à un rythme cruellement lent.

Tevos ne la laissa se retirer qu’à moitié environ avant de l’attirer à elle avec son genou, retenant son souffle quand toute la longueur du gode d’Aria la pénétra à nouveau. C’était différent des doigts d’Aria – plus large et plus fort, beaucoup moins adroit – mais indéniablement agréable. Quand les mains d’Aria descendirent vers ses hanches pour les maintenir en place, elle donna un coup de reins en avant, essayant d’en prendre encore davantage. Elle se sentait prête et ne voulait pas qu’Aria se retienne.

À sa surprise, Aria s’unit à elle presque immédiatement. Tevos ouvrit son esprit et abaissa ses barrières, acceptant l’union, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa qu’Aria ne cherchait pas à jouir. Elle voulait simplement ressentir. Partager. Le fait qu’Aria ait envie de l’union plutôt que d’en avoir besoin pour jouir plongea quelque peu Tevos dans la confusion, mais cela la remplit de joie. Quelqu’un voulait la connaître, se connecter à elle.

Aria se releva un peu, créant un peu d’espace entre elles. _‘Regarde’_ , pensa-t-elle en incitant Tevos à baisser le regard.

Ce qu’elle vit fut presque suffisant pour la pousser à la limite sans qu’aucun geste ne soit nécessaire. Leurs corps étaient entièrement mêlés. Les lèvres de son azur s’ouvraient comme des pétales, s’étalant autour du manche épais du gode d’Aria. Son clitoris surgissait de sous son capuchon, engorgé et pourpre de désir. Elles étaient toutes deux recouvertes d’un film humide et brillant. Tevos n’arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Elle n’avait pas imaginé que cela puisse être aussi beau. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle n’était pas seulement en train de satisfaire les caprices d’Aria. Elle en avait tout autant envie.

C’est alors qu’Aria commença à bouger.

Le premier va-et-vient arracha un cri à Tevos. Elle se sentait remplie, écartelée jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle resserra l’étreinte de son genou autour de la taille d’Aria, partagée entre l’envie de la garder pour toujours en elle et le besoin de la sentir bouger plus rapidement. Mais Aria avait déjà pris son rythme, la besognant, frappant contre le point sensible de sa paroi interne. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était s’accrocher aux bras d’Aria et s’abandonner.

 _‘Déesse, si chaude. Si serrée. Putain.’_ Aria retrouva ses mots, même s’ils n’étaient que dans sa tête, et Tevos les savoura. Ils faisaient palpiter le bout sensible de son clitoris. Elle voulait tout d’Aria, y compris les parties un peu brutales aux entournures. Surtout les parties un peu brutales aux entournures.

_‘Encore. S’il vous plaît. Prenez-moi…’_

Et Aria la prit. Encore et encore. Tevos caressa de son pied le mollet d’Aria et écarta davantage ses cuisses, s’offrant autant que possible. Elles commencèrent à bouger ensemble, épousant un rythme régulier. Chaque va-et-vient, chaque pulsation, chaque pulsion de désir et de besoin les poussaient plus près de la limite et plus profondément l’une en l’autre. Des sensations chaudes et fugitives la balayaient, et elle se demandait si elles venaient d’Aria ou si c’était simplement ses propres émotions qui lui étaient renvoyées. C’est alors que quelque chose de beaucoup plus familier s’enracina. Le désir se lova autour d’elles et la conscience de leurs corps, de chacun de leur corps, se mit à croître d’une manière douloureusement aiguë.

Tevos ressentit tout d’une seule traite, ses propres sensations et celles d’Aria intimement mêlées. Elles se répandaient l’une en l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus les distinguer. La soie collante. La pression. La chaleur. Lorsqu’elle plongea plus profondément, elle put même ressentir l’élancement qui parcourait la hampe d’Aria à mesure que se resserraient ses muscles. Un instant, elle se perdit tellement en Aria qu’elle eut l’impression de sentir le cœur de son amante battre dans sa propre poitrine.

Elles atteignirent ensemble leur paroxysme. Les lèvres d’Aria emprisonnèrent les siennes et elle donna un dernier coup de reins, pénétrant aussi profondément que possible. En cherchant désespérément à la retenir, Tevos se contracta tellement qu’Aria ne pouvait plus bouger. Une vague de chaleur se déversa en elle et elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules d’Aria, tandis qu’elle sentait l’épais mandrin battre et palpiter en elle. Ses parois internes tremblèrent et chaque délicieuse et vive contraction extirpait du gode d’Aria un autre jet humide. L’orgasme d’Aria la remplit au point qu’elle ne put plus se retenir, et elle y répondit par son propre flux. Un liquide chaud se répandit entre elles, sur leurs cuisses et jusque sur le lit. Elles partagèrent chaque pulsion saccadée et oublièrent presque de respirer, avalant leurs cris réciproques.

Finalement, Aria s’immobilisa sur elle et Tevos sentit l’union s’estomper. Elle avait été étourdissante mais, à présent, la connexion entre elles était simplement confortable et familière. Tevos ne savait pas à partir de quand elle avait commencé à qualifier l’esprit d’Aria de terrain familier, mais c’était bien le cas à présent. Elle s’accrocha à Aria, refusant de la laisser s’éloigner, et elle se sentit triste quand la trame entre elles se dénoua. Elle savait que les unions ne pouvaient pas durer indéfiniment mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait voulu que ce soit le cas.

« C’était… » murmura-t-elle d’une voix un peu traînante. Il lui était difficile de remuer les lèvres, particulièrement après tant de baisers. Elles étaient un peu gonflées.

« Incroyable ? Ouais. De rien. »

Tevos roula des yeux. Bien que quelque chose entre elles soit en train de changer, Aria restait la personne sarcastique et arrogante qu’elle avait toujours été. Et Tevos réalisa brusquement qu’elle appréciait ces traits de caractère, aussi agaçants soient-ils. Sans eux, Aria ne serait pas Aria.

« Je pense que nous devrions recommencer ça », dit-elle, dénouant sa jambe enroulée autour du bassin d’Aria et la reposant sur le lit. Elle était contente qu’Aria ne fasse aucun geste pour s’extraire.

« Alors, vous avez surmonté votre complexe au sujet des godes ? »

Tevos sourit et embrassa l’une des joues chaudes d’Aria. « Seulement quand ils sont rattachés à vous. Mais cela ne me dérangerait pas de recommencer. »

« Recommencer maintenant, ou recommencer dans un hypothétique futur ? »

Tevos resserra ses muscles intimes, les pressant délibérément autour de la hampe toujours sensible du gode d’Aria. Elle ressentit une pointe de fierté quand Aria grogna et enfouit son visage dans son épaule, tout en donnant un petit coup de reins. « J’imaginais maintenant. Cette position n’est pas la seule que vous m’avez suggérée, vous savez. Mais d’abord, nous devrions peut-être marquer une petite pause pour prendre une douche. » Elle pencha la tête, bien qu’elle ne puisse rien voir avec le corps d’Aria allongé sur le sien. « Nous sommes dans un état encore pire que tout à l’heure. »

Aria releva la tête. « Je pense que la douche peut attendre. Je n’en ai pas fini avec vous. »

Tevos fit semblant d’y réfléchir. « Eh bien… » Aria donna un petit coup de reins un peu plus insistant, écrasant la base du gode contre son clitoris, et elle poussa un léger gémissement. « Je suppose qu’il n’y a aucun intérêt à aller se laver maintenant. »


	7. Chapter 7

« Réveillez-vous ! »

Tevos grogna en éloignant son visage de l’oreiller. Il embaumait toujours un peu de l’odeur d’Aria et elle l’abandonna à contre-cœur. « Encore quelques minutes », murmura-t-elle, ne prenant pas la peine d’ouvrir les yeux. Sa voix se brisa sur le mot ‘minutes’ et elle serra les lèvres pour retenir un bâillement. Elles étaient toujours gonflées des baisers d’Aria et leurs muscles étaient encore délicieusement sensibles. « Vous m’avez épuisée tout à l’heure. »

« Madame la Conseillère, je vous en prie, vous devez vous lever ! »

Ceci retint l’attention de Tevos. Aria et elle avaient partagé quelques intéressantes sessions de jeux de rôles par le passé, mais Aria ne l’avait encore jamais appelée « Madame la Conseillère ». En outre, il n’y avait aucun corps chaud pressé contre le sien, aucune main baladeuse, aucun baiser matinal. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la tache floue bleutée qui se tenait devant elle finit par prendre la forme d’un visage reconnaissable. C’était Neota, son assistante, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et brillants de panique. « Neota ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où est Aria ? Comment êtes-vous entrée dans son appartement ? »

« Je l’ai fait forcer par le SSC », dit-elle précipitamment. « Je vous en prie, nous devons partir ! Les Moissonneurs sont… »

Tevos n’attendit pas que Neota finisse sa phrase. Elle sauta de sous les couvertures, ignorant sa propre nudité tandis qu’elle se précipitait sur ses vêtements. Il ne restait aucuns de ceux d’Aria mais, heureusement, sa robe était toujours en bon état. Elle la passa par-dessus sa tête et, sans qu’on le lui demande, Neota s’empressa de remonter la fermeture éclair de ses doigts tremblants. « À quelle distance sont leurs vaisseaux ? »

« Déjà là. Personne n’a rien vu venir jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit trop tard… »

« Quelles parties de la Citadelle sont toujours fonctionnelles ? »

« La plupart des niveaux inférieurs n’ont pas encore été endommagés. Cela ne fait que quatre minutes que la première attaque a frappé la station. »

Tevos se retourna et regarda son assistante avec quelque étonnement. « Vous avez réussi à me trouver en quatre minutes ? » demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures.

Neota se frotta la nuque. « Eh bien, dix en fait, mais - »

« Aucune importance. » Tevos attrapa son Omnitool, qui clignotait d’innombrables messages non lus, et le glissa à son poignet. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. « La baie d’amarrage est-elle toujours opérationnelle ? »

« Pour l’instant. Le Destiny Ascension nous attend. Il ne peut pas partir tant que vous n’êtes pas tous les trois à bord. »

« Alors nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. » Elle se mit à courir, regrettant d’avoir choisi une robe moulante hier plutôt qu’un pantalon ou une jupe ample. La robe tirait sur ses hanches et restreignait ses mouvements mais elle parvint à traverser le couloir et à rejoindre le salon en quelques secondes. Neota suivit son allure jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête brusquement devant la porte d’entrée. Un agent du SSC en armure complète l’attendait, son fusil d’assaut serré contre sa poitrine.

« On dirait que vous aviez raison », dit-il à Neota. « Elle était bien ici. C'est l'appartement de qui, au juste ?  »

Tevos s’empressa de couper court à toute question. Elle supposa que cela n’avait plus tellement d’importance que l’on découvre sa liaison avec Aria quand la Citadelle était attaquée, mais elle observait toujours une prudence instinctive. « C’est sans importance. Nous devons partir immédiatement. Avez-vous un véhicule ? »

L’agent opina. « Juste devant. L’ascenseur est toujours… »

Un grondement sourd couvrit sa voix et l'immeuble trembla autour d’eux. Tevos se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte pour garder l’équilibre, grimaçant en entendant plusieurs choses se briser derrière elle. Dans quelques minutes, l’appartement d’Aria finirait probablement par s’effondrer. « On va prendre les escaliers », dit-elle quand les murs et le sol cessèrent de trembler.

Ils se précipitèrent en silence hors de l’appartement, mais plusieurs voix alarmées parvinrent à leurs oreilles quand ils atteignirent la cage d’escalier. Des cris de panique s’élevaient et s’entrecoupaient les uns les autres.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne peux - »

« Où es-tu ? L'immeuble est… »

«… faut partir d’ici tout de suite ! »

Tevos repoussa délibérément les voix. Il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse faire. Il fallait qu’elle monte à bord du Destiny Ascension et qu’elle contacte l’Amiral Hackett au plus tôt. Perdre Thessia était déjà épouvantable, mais perdre la Citadelle était tout simplement impensable. C’était le cœur de la galaxie, le carrefour de toutes leurs ressources. C’était également sa deuxième maison et la pensée de perdre l’endroit où elle avait vécu ces derniers siècles était trop douloureuse à accepter.

Finalement, elle atteignit le bas de l’escalier de secours et surgit dans la lumière artificielle du Présidium. Tevos pensait s’être préparée mais ce qu’elle vit la stoppa à mi-course.

Le lac était en flammes.

Tous les arbres, toutes les plantes, toutes les fleurs brûlaient. Des colonnes de fumée s’élevaient dans les airs et il y avait des trous béants et irréguliers dans le faux ciel. À chaque seconde un énorme boum faisait tout trembler autour d’eux, et des morceaux de métal noircis et de verre tombaient du plafond. Tevos se retourna pour regarder le bâtiment derrière elle et elle vit des flammes déchirer les étages supérieurs. Ils s’étaient échappés juste à temps. « Déesse », chuchota-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. « Pas encore… »

C’était comme si l’attaque de Sovereign recommençait. Les cris, le feu, le hurlement strident des sirènes d’alarme. Mais cette fois-ci il n’y avait pas qu’un seul Moissonneur. C’était pire que les cauchemars qu’elle avait endurés deux ans auparavant. C’était la fin de tout. Tevos sentit son estomac se nouer. La Citadelle était perdue. Personne ne pouvait plus la sauver maintenant, pas même l’Amiral Hackett et toutes les ressources qu’on lui avait données.

La voix de Neota la fit sortir de sa transe. « Je vous en prie, il faut continuer ! »

Tevos sentit l’agent du SSC tirer sur son bras, l’entraînant dans une nouvelle course, et elle suivit machinalement. Son regard fixait le sol sous ses pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu’elle avait vu. Ses yeux brûlaient.

Elle était toujours dans un état de choc hébété quand Neota la poussa à l’arrière du véhicule d’escouade, se glissant derrière elle et refermant la portière. Non que cela ne fasse une grosse différence. Si le plafond s’effondrait sur eux ou si l’incendie s’étendait, une portière ne suffirait pas à les protéger. Et quand les troupes des Moissonneurs commenceraient à déferler…

Comme si d’y penser l’avait invoquée, une large serre noire s’abattit sur le véhicule de patrouille. Le verre éclata et Tevos cria. « Foncez ! » hurla-t-elle à l’agent du SSC installé dans le siège conducteur, s’écartant de la vitre autant qu’elle le pouvait. Son instinct prit le dessus et elle accumula de l’énergie biotique autour de son poing. La créature à l’extérieur frappa de nouveau la portière à toute volée, enfonçant le métal vers l’intérieur.

L’agent du SSC hésita. Il jetait des regards par la vitre, repérant d’autres ombres qui s’avançaient vers eux à travers la fumée. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces choses ? On dirait des… des Turiens ? Mais - »

Ce fut le dernier mot qu’il prononça. Une autre serre fit voler la vitre en éclat, projetant des bris de verre partout. Elle traversa sa gorge et le sang éclaboussa le pare-brise tandis qu’il se tordait sur son siège, les yeux toujours écarquillés sous le choc. Tevos réagit au quart de tour. L’énergie vibrante s’échappa de ses mains, déferlant sur la portière en une violente onde de choc. Le Skycar trembla et la chose à la fenêtre recula, hurlant de rage.

Quand les serres ne réapparurent pas, Tevos se risqua à vérifier l’état de l’agent. Il ne lui fallut qu’un regard pour confirmer qu’il était mort. « Il faut qu’on le déplace », dit-elle à Neota. « Quelqu’un doit conduire. »

« Déesse », soupira Neota en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité et en grimpant sur le siège conducteur, « J’avais entendu les rapports mais je ne savais pas… » Sa voix tremblait un peu mais à part ça, elle était étonnamment calme.

Tevos prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur martelait quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle regarda par la vitre, scrutant à travers la fumée à la recherche de toute indication de mouvement. C’était préférable à l’alternative – regarder Neota déplacer le corps de l’agent du SSC vers le siège passager. « Il faut qu’on parte d’ici. Les Turiens endoctrinés font généralement partie des premières vagues. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas voir ce qui les suit. »

Neota écrasa sa main sur le bouton de propulsion, tâchant d’exhorter le Skycar à prendre les airs. Le châssis trembla et le moteur s’emballa en essayant de démarrer, mais rien ne bougea. « Notre peuple ? »

« Oui. Elles… »

Un hurlement monstrueux s’éleva de quelque part à côté de la vitre et Tevos tressaillit, manquant projeter une Déchirure à travers la portière. Elle n’était pas une spécialiste du combat et n’avait reçu que le plus basique des entraînements à l’auto-défense, mais elle savait ce que ce son représentait. C’était sans aucun doute le même indescriptible hurlement que d’innombrables Asari avaient entendu dans leurs derniers instants avant de…

Aria. Et si Aria était toujours là, quelque part ? Et si… ?

Le Skycar se mit laborieusement en mouvement, décollant avec force soubresauts et secousses et titubant dans les airs. Neota parvint finalement à le maintenir dans un semblant de contrôle, et elles purent s’échapper dans les airs. Autour d’elles, d’autres véhicules gisaient abandonnés et certains étaient en flammes. L’un d’entre eux traversa brusquement leur champ de vision, descendant en vrille vers le sol et obligeant Neota à faire un violent écart sur la gauche.

À mesure qu’elles descendaient vers les Secteurs, les sirènes d’alarme retentirent plus fort et quelques signes de vie apparurent. D’autres Skycar circulaient et Tevos pouvait voir à travers la vitre des gens se déplacer en dessous d’elles, en groupes courant de manière désordonnée. Elle ne voulait pas les regarder, ne voulait pas penser à combien d’entre eux mourraient, mais elle n’arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Ce désastre était en partie de sa faute. Le moins qu’elle puisse faire de là-haut était de reconnaître leur existence.

« Vous pensez que le Destiny Ascension est toujours là ? » demanda Neota depuis le siège conducteur.

Tevos ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. C’était possible. La Matriarche Lidanya n’était pas supposée donner l’ordre de départ tant que tous les membres du Conseil n’étaient pas à bord de l’Ascension, mais nul d’entre eux n’avait anticipé la destruction de la Citadelle. Même Saren n’avait réussi qu’à endommager quelques niveaux supérieurs. Cette… cette destruction était d’une ampleur qu’aucun d’entre eux n’aurait pu imaginer.

« Je suppose qu’on va le découvrir », répondit Tevos tandis qu’elles arrivaient à la baie d’amarrage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle reconnut la silhouette familière de l’Ascension. Le vaisseau était toujours là. Lidanya n’était pas encore partie. Il y avait une large foule en dessous, si étroitement serrée que les gens pouvaient à peine bouger mais, d’une façon ou d’une autre, ils s’arrangèrent pour faire place à la navette qui descendait. Des cris les accueillirent quand elles ouvrirent la portière, et des centaines d’yeux se posèrent sur elles.

« C’est la Conseillère ! Elle… »

« Conseillère, sauvez-nous ! Ils ne nous laissent pas monter à bord du - »

L’estomac de Tevos se tordit. Elle sut rien qu’en regardant le volume de la foule que tous ne pourraient pas tenir dans l’Ascension. C’était l’un des vaisseaux les plus larges de la flotte de la Citadelle, mais c’était un vaisseau de guerre, pas un transport de passagers. Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et avant que la foule ne jaillisse et ne l’entraîne, une escouade entière d’agents du SSC se fraya un chemin. Sans un mot, l’un d’entre eux saisit son bras et la tira en avant. Les autres se placèrent autour d’elle et Tevos n’eut que le temps de s’assurer que Neota était emmenée avec eux avant qu’ils ne la poussent précipitamment sur la passerelle et dans le vaisseau.

Elle ne fut pas totalement surprise de voir que Lidanya les attendait juste à l’intérieur. Elle était aussi grande et imposante que jamais, et Tevos se redressa instinctivement pour paraître un peu plus grande également. « Bien », dit Lidanya tandis que les portes se refermaient. « Vous avez finalement pu nous rejoindre. Tous les signaux de votre section du Présidium ont cessé d’émettre il y a sept minutes. Nous n’étions pas sure que vous ayez réussi à vous en sortir. »

Tevos fut un peu rebutée par la froideur de Lidanya de prime abord, mais elle pensa que cela devait certainement être un mécanisme de survie. Tant que Lidanya pouvait commander l’Ascension, ses manières brusques n’avaient aucune importance. « Les autres sont-ils ici ? Sparatus ? Valern ? » Le nom d’Aria flotta sur ses lèvres, et seuls les derniers lambeaux de contrôle qui lui restaient l’empêchèrent de le prononcer devant tout le monde.

« Ils sont arrivés tous les deux il y a dix minutes. Nous pouvons lancer les procédures de départ et être partis dans une minute. J’ai toute confiance que l’Ascension puisse faire face à n’importe quel vaisseau Moissonneur qui se tiendrait entre nous et le Relais. De là, nous nous dirigerons vers le point de rendez-vous. »

« Et où précisément se trouve le point de rendez-vous ? »

« Quelle importance ? » répondit Lidanya d’un ton brusque. « N’importe quel fichu endroit suffisamment éloigné. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, Conseillère, j’ai des ordres à donner pour que nous fichions le camp d’ici. »

Tevos secoua la tête. « Non. Ça ne me convient pas. Dites à votre navigatrice de planifier une route pour la Terre. »

« La Terre ? Vous êtes folle ? » Les yeux de Lidanya s’écarquillèrent de surprise. « Ils sont presque aussi mal barrés que sur Thessia, là-bas ! C’est un rendez-vous de Moissonneurs. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner l’ordre d’amener l’Ascension là-bas… »

Lidanya paraissait vouloir continuer à protester mais Tevos l’interrompit. C’était sa chance. Sa chance de faire quelque chose de juste, de réparer ses fautes. « Ne m’obligez pas à contacter le Haut Commandement asari, Lidanya. Vous savez qu’elles se rangeront de mon côté. » C’était du bluff mais Tevos priait pour que cela fonctionne. « La Terre a besoin de toutes les ressources qu’elle peut obtenir, y compris l’Ascension. Si le système Sol tombe, le reste de la galaxie tombera avec lui. » Elle fixa les yeux de Lidanya avec une indéfectible résolution, ses mots restant suspendus entre elles.

Finalement, Lidanya soupira et détourna le regard. « Très bien. Je dirai à la navigatrice de reprogrammer notre course pour la Terre. Nous avons amélioré notre bouclier et notre puissance de feu depuis l’attaque de Saren, au moins l’Ascension pourra-t-il faire quelques dégâts quand nous serons là-bas. » Elle s’apprêta à tourner les talons mais Tevos leva une main pour l’arrêter.

« Pas encore. Combien de temps pouvons-nous encore rester en sécurité ici avant qu’il ne soit plus possible de rejoindre le relais ? »

« Peut-être encore dix minutes environ. Pourquoi ? »

Tevos fit un geste par-dessus son épaule. « Ouvrez les portes pendant les neuf prochaines minutes. Laissez monter à bord autant de personnes que possible. Soldats, civils, autant que le vaisseau peut en contenir. »

« Merde, vous êtes vraiment cinglée », marmonna Lidanya, mais Tevos remarqua qu’un petit sourire menaçait de se former aux coins de ses lèvres. « D’un côté, j’espérais que vous diriez ça. Il n’y a que vous qui puissiez m’ordonner de trimballer un tas de civils vers une zone de conflit comme la Terre tout en donnant l’impression que c’est une excellente idée. »

Tevos sourit. « Techniquement, je ne peux pas vous ordonner quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux faire que vous suggérer très fortement. »

« Eh bien, c’est une suggestion que cela ne me dérange pas de suivre. » Lidanya activa son Omnitool et le fixa du regard. « Kressida ? Changement de plans. Entrez les coordonnées du système Sol. Nous allons sur Terre. » Après avoir reçu une réponse affirmative, Lidanya se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les portes métalliques et tapota une série de commandes. Elles s’ouvrirent dans un chuintement et elle s’adressa aux agents du SSC qui montaient la garde au pied de la passerelle. « Commencez à aligner autant de gens que vous le pouvez. Nous procédons à l’embarquement pendant les neuf prochaines minutes. »

Tevos s’éloigna de la porte, tournant au coin le plus proche pour laisser à la foule en dessous la place d’embarquer. À sa surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Neota. Son assistante ne paraissait pas trop affectée par leur fuite, bien que toujours un peu tremblante. « J’ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Lidanya. Je n’avais encore jamais entendu quelqu’un lui parler comme ça. »

« Lidanya et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nous ne nous aimons pas particulièrement, mais nous nous respectons. » Tevos adressa un regard pensif à Neota. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l’heure. Partir à ma recherche dans des appartements inconnus au milieu de la nuit et déplacer des cadavres ne font pas exactement partie de vos fonctions. »

« Vous seriez étonnée », marmonna Neota.

Tevos ignora la réflexion. « Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver si rapidement, au fait ? »

« J’ai, eh bien… piraté votre Omnitool », admit-elle d’un air penaud. « J’ai quelques talents de plus que ceux qui apparaissent sur mon CV. »

Tevos regarda Neota avec stupéfaction. Puis elle secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Je suppose que, compte tenu des circonstances, je ne vais pas vous demander comment et pourquoi vous avez piraté mon Omnitool. Je vous suis surtout reconnaissante de m’avoir trouvée. » Un frisson courut le long de son échine. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé si Neota n’avait pas été là. Aria partie, elle aurait…

Déesse, Aria. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par ses échanges avec Lidanya qu’elle avait oublié Aria. La personne qu’elle désirait le plus secourir. Ce qui était une pensée déconcertante. Elle ignorait complètement à partir de quand Aria était devenue plus qu’un défouloir sexuel, était devenue si importante pour elle, mais elle ne parvint pas à chasser le chagrin qui transperçait sa poitrine.

Il s’était passé tant de choses au cours des derniers jours. Tant de choses avaient changé. Elle avait changé. Quelque chose dans l’attitude d’Aria l’avait touchée, et la pensée qu’elle était peut-être encore toujours dans les niveaux supérieurs de la Citadelle glaça Tevos. C’était trop douloureux pour y penser plus qu’à petites doses, presque comme de penser que Thessia était condamnée.

Soudain, respirer lui fit mal. Elle n’était même pas sûre qu’elle voulait continuer à respirer. Toute la douleur, toute la peur, tous les sentiments qu’elle avait enfouis pendant sa fuite ressurgirent, et les ressentir tous en même temps était presque trop dur pour elle. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux et elle se détourna, incapable de maintenir le contact avec Neota. Déglutir ne supprima pas le nœud brûlant qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« Déesse, je vous en prie, faites qu’elle aille bien… »

Neota tendit la main et lui toucha le bras. Tevos la regarda, remarquant à peine les gens qui circulaient autour d’elles. Elle lut de la sympathie dans les yeux de Neota, et elle n’était pas sûre de savoir si cela la soulageait ou si cela la rendait nerveuse que son assistante sache exactement de qui elle était en train de parler, bien qu’elle n’ait pas prononcé le nom d’Aria. « Elle s’en sortira. Si une personne peut s’en tirer, c’est bien elle. »

Tevos ne croyait pas en la Déesse et, bien qu’elle suive les enseignements du siari, elle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu’un de particulièrement religieux. Mais en cet instant, elle eut envie de prier. Prier n’importe quelle déité ou n’importe quelle force dans l’univers, qui voudrait bien écouter. Les mots qu’elle avait prononcés un instant plus tôt résonnèrent dans sa tête, encore et encore, battant une mesure prévisible. Il fallait qu’elle y croit, parce que faire autrement était impensable. ‘Déesse, je vous en prie, faites qu’elle aille bien…’


	8. Chapter 8

Les quelques heures suivantes ne furent qu'un tourbillon frénétique. Les réfugiés se déversaient dans le vaisseau et Tevos voulut rester voir si Aria se trouvait parmi eux, mais cela s'avéra trop dangereux. Elle cru apercevoir un éclat pourpre familier qui se déplaçait quelque part dans la foule mais, avant qu'elle ait pu regarder de façon plus précise, un large groupe de civils se referma sur elle, réclamant des explications et l'écrasant presque contre un mur. Seuls les fusils d'assaut du SSC les en dissuadèrent et, le temps que les agents repoussent la foule, la vision avait disparu.

Tevos prit rapidement conscience que sa présence provoquait plus de troubles qu'elle ne rendait service, et elle fit le choix de s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines réservées aux officiers. Le luxe d'une telle intimité la fit se sentir vaguement coupable, particulièrement dans la mesure où elle savait que les réfugiés fuyant la Citadelle serait probablement contraints de se tasser dans la soute, mais elle se sentit tout de même soulagée.

Sparatus et Valern la rejoignirent et tous deux semblèrent satisfaits quand elle leur dit qu'elle avait ordonné à Lidanya de faire route vers la Terre. Tandis que Valern ne voyait que la nécessité logique d'une telle décision, Sparatus lui fit un sourire approbateur pour une raison différente. Il voulait se tenir là où se passaient les combats. Bien qu'il ne soit plus un membre actif de l'armée de Palaven, il était toujours turien. Il semblait soulagé de pouvoir enfin se rendre dans un endroit où l'on se battait. Elle comprenait. Si elle devait mourir maintenant, elle voulait mourir au même endroit que les commandos qu'elle avait donnés à l'Amiral Hackett.

Les deux conseillers prirent congé dès que l'Ascension décolla, laissant Tevos expliquer seule ses décisions aux restes disparates du Matriarcat. Après avoir débattu avec elle-même pendant quelques minutes, elle envoya un message public sur l'un des derniers canaux encore opérationnels. Thessia n'émettait toujours pas et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était mort et qui était encore en vie. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait répondre de ses actes plus tard, mais elle s'en moquait. À moins que Shepard ne retrouve le Catalyseur et ne finisse par vaincre les Moissonneurs, son poste serait à tout jamais vacant.

Quand le message fut parti, elle s'assit sur le bord de la couchette et fixa son regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le vaisseau vibra autour d'elle et Tevos reconnut la familière gravité du relais. Apparemment, les estimations de Lidanya avaient été correctes. Elle se remémora la foule de gens attendant à l'extérieur et se demanda combien d'entre eux avaient réussi à embarquer. Tant de visages, tant de corps se bousculant, essayant de fuir… Aria s'était-elle trouvée parmi eux ?

Tevos retira son Omnitool et le posa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Elle ne voulait plus recevoir de nouvelles de Thessia ou de la Citadelle. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle perdit la notion du temps tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond uniformément gris, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Thessia. La Citadelle. La Terre. Aria. Quand elle pensa aux millions de personnes que les Moissonneurs avaient massacrées, toutes avaient son visage. Elle ne savait même pas si Aria était vivante ou morte. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à monter à bord de l'Ascension. Elle avait indubitablement le talent et les ressources pour négocier ou forcer son chemin jusque là. Mais si cela n'avait pas été le cas…

Tevos se retourna sur le ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, mais elle était trop assommée pour pleurer. Il ne lui restait plus de larmes. Il n'y avait plus qu'un espace béant, vide, dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que son cœur était toujours là, elle pouvait l'entendre battre à mesure qu'elle inspirait et expirait à travers la taie d'oreiller, mais c'était si douloureux qu'elle n'en était plus sûre.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie cruelle. Une punition pour ses erreurs. Pour tous les gens qui étaient morts à cause de ses décisions. Maintenant qu'Aria avait disparu, elle savait exactement pourquoi ses sentiments avaient changé et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Bien sûr qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'était pas bien pour elle. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Quelqu'un qui n'était peut-être même plus en vie.

Tevos repoussa l'oreiller. Elle voulait celui qu'elle avait utilisé ce matin. Celui qui sentait Aria. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, enfermée dans cette minuscule cabine pendant que les Moissonneurs réduisaient la Citadelle en morceaux. Réduisaient peut-être Aria en morceaux. Elle se sentait inutile, impuissante. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait descendre, chercher Aria parmi les centaines de réfugiés à bord, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient été prêts à la réduire en miettes tout à l'heure. Elle doutait que l'accueil soit plus chaleureux maintenant.

La porte de la cabine coulissa et Tevos extirpa son visage de l'oreiller, se forçant à se redresser en position assise. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier de la compagnie mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, elle fut soulagée de voir Neota plutôt que l'un des autres conseillers ou Lidanya. Son assistante était une présence bienvenue, particulièrement après ce qu'elles avaient enduré ce matin. Les lèvres de Neota faisaient la moue, et il y avait une ride soucieuse au milieu de son front. « Madame la Conseillère ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Tevos envisagea de se lever, mais décida plutôt de rester assise au bord du matelas. Après leur fuite de la Citadelle, elle ne se sentait plus obligée de rester protocolaire avec son assistante. « Je suis fonctionnelle, si c'est ce que vous demandez. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne va bien après ce qui s'est passé à la Citadelle. »

Le visage de Neota s'assombrit et elle opina. « Vous le savez sans doute déjà, mais toutes les communications ont été coupées quelques minutes après notre départ. C'est la Matriarche Lidanya qui me l'a dit. »

Tevos jeta un coup d'œil à son Omnitool sans prendre la peine de le ramasser, et s'enquit de l'heure. Cela faisait-il vraiment presque cinq heures qu'ils avaient laissé la Citadelle derrière eux ? Elle avait passé les deux premières à prendre des dispositions frénétiques avec les autres conseillers et à essayer de garder contenance, mais elle avait dû se perdre dans son propre chagrin pendant les trois suivantes. Elle était étonnée que personne ne soit venu la déranger jusqu'à l'irruption de Neota. « Merci Neota », murmura-t-elle, se penchant un peu en arrière pour prendre appui sur ses bras. « Pas seulement de me tenir informée, mais aussi de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

Le sourire de Neota réapparut. « J'ai fait plus que ça, Conseillère. Je vous ai rapporté quelque chose que vous aviez oublié sur la Citadelle. » Les yeux de Tevos s'ouvrirent en grand tandis que Neota fit un pas de côté, s'écartant de la porte pour dévoiler une autre silhouette. Une grande silhouette avec une veste très familière.

_Aria._

Le nom s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. « Aria ! » Elle bondit du lit et se rua en avant, se précipitant dans les bras d'Aria une fraction de seconde après qu'elle les lui ait ouverts. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et écrasa son visage au creux chaud de son épaule, tâchant de se perdre dans cet antre sombre et familier. Elle se fichait de ce que Neota penserait de cette façon de faire. Elle se fichait de savoir si sa démonstration d'affection mettait Aria mal à l'aise. Aria était ici dans cette pièce, bel et bien vivante, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Aria ne dit pas un mot mais Tevos sentit ses bras se refermer en une féroce étreinte. Elle remarqua à peine la sortie discrète de Neota tandis que les lèvres d'Aria s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ne pouvait plus penser. Ses doigts tiraient tellement fort sur le col de la veste d'Aria que ses mains tremblaient sous l'effort. Elles avaient toutes les deux failli mourir, et Aria l'embrassait comme si c'était la fin du monde. Peut-être que ça l'était. Si elle devait mourir elle voulait mourir ainsi, avec des baisers qui faisaient cesser les battements de son cœur et qui envoyaient des larmes se répandre le long de ses joues.

Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent pas tandis qu'Aria la faisait reculer à travers la pièce. Elle ne put que hoqueter contre les lèvres d'Aria quand ses genoux heurtèrent le bord du matelas. Aria la poussa, la contraignant à s'allonger en travers du lit. Sa tête pendait presque de l'autre côté, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait sentir Aria plus près. Elle voulait se rappeler avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, avec chaque souffle partagé, qu'Aria était toujours vivante.

Tevos fit courir ses mains le long du dos d'Aria, l'attirant à elle le plus près possible. Aria sentait la chaleur et le sexe et cette odeur familière suffit à l'étourdir. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau aussi fort qu'elle pouvait entre quelques halètements frénétiques, mordant la bande qui séparait sa lèvre inférieure et plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Elle vibrait déjà, débordant presque du besoin de s'unir, et elle se sentit soulagée que toutes les deux soient encore vêtues. Le contact de leur peau l'aurait certainement empêchée de se retenir.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait et reprendre ses esprits, Aria remonta le bord de sa robe par-dessus ses jambes et glissa une main gantée directement entre ses cuisses. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'expérimenter ou de taquiner avant de pousser deux doigts à l'intérieur, les enfonçant aussi profondément que possible. La brusque pénétration coupa le dernier souffle de Tevos, mais elle apprécia néanmoins la douleur fugitive. Elle avait besoin de sentir Aria en elle et elle se fichait que cela fasse mal. Ses hanches se relevèrent instinctivement, pressant Aria de trouver un rythme, de bouger avec elle.

Aria n'était pas tendre et Tevos ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit. À chaque poussée elle s'enfonçait entièrement en elle et, à chaque fois qu'elle recourbait ses doigts, la pression sur sa paroi interne était si intense que c'en était presque insupportable. Elle jeta l'un de ses genoux autour des hanches d'Aria et s'offrit davantage, s'accrochant toujours au col de sa veste. Une part d'elle espérait qu'Aria finirait par dire quelque chose, une litanie de mots possessifs ou au moins son prénom, mais elle restait totalement silencieuse, à l'exception de ses halètements entrecoupés. Elle semblait être en pilotage automatique, prenant simplement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce dont elles avaient toutes les deux besoin.

Quand le pouce d'Aria vint trouver son clitoris, repoussant le capuchon et caressant la pointe en cercles fermes, Tevos n'en put plus. Elle voulait elle aussi annihiler toute pensée. Elle voulait ressentir cette espèce de félicité primitive, abêtissante, dans laquelle Aria était plongée. Elle voulait se perdre dans l'étreinte physique et oublier tout sauf Aria. Elle relâcha le col de la veste d'Aria et éloigna ses lèvres. Avec un grognement sourd, Aria tenta de les capturer à nouveau mais Tevos glissa une main entre elles tout en retirant l'un de ses gants avec ses dents. Puis, de sa main nue, elle saisit les replis de la nuque d'Aria.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de peau en contact, mais ce fut suffisant. Tevos plongea dans l'esprit d'Aria, et dans un océan de douleur et de chaos auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle avait pensé qu'Aria n'était que sous l'emprise de son désir mais elle s'était trompée. Le chagrin et la peur refluèrent vers elle, copies presque parfaites de ses propres émotions. Des images et des pensées s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, l'entraînant plus profondément encore dans l'union.

_Du rouge. Une explosion de rouge partout tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux, suffoquant dans l'odeur de métal et de chair brûlée. Puis ce hurlement dénaturé. C'était l'une de ces… choses… qui avaient été des Asari. Le cri lui déchira les tympans au point qu'elle voulut sortir de son propre corps. Alors elle courut… Courut jusqu'à son appartement, pour n'y trouver seulement que le feu qui dévorait les niveaux supérieurs, réduisant tout à l'état de fumée et de cendres…_

_Une tension dans son dos, tirant sur les muscles de ses épaules tandis qu'elle repoussait Lidanya plus haut contre le mur et la baisait vigoureusement. Les tendons de son bras qui brûlaient, comme ils brûlaient à présent. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Peut-être juste parce qu'elle le pouvait. Peut-être parce qu'elle espérait que Lidanya serait capable de lui dire où se trouvait Tevos…. Déesse, Tevos…_

_'Je voudrais deux assortiments de vos Petits Déjeuners Ensoleillés, et… ' Quelque chose dans la vitrine attira son regard. 'Et ce gâteau.' Elle sourit. Elle savait que Tevos était gourmande. Et après la nuit passée -_

Tevos ne put supporter d'en voir davantage. C'en était trop pour une seule fois. Au lieu de quoi elle plongea plus profondément, au-delà de cet endroit où vivaient les mots et les images, et se jeta sur le niveau le plus profond d'Aria qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Là, caché juste derrière la peur, la confusion et l'angoisse désespérée, elle trouva quelque chose de si beau que cela fit cesser tout le reste. C'était neuf, très fragile et très incertain, trop délicat à nommer sans craindre de le briser. Mais c'était là. Et cette fois-ci, elle savait que ce n'était pas juste ses propres sentiments qui lui étaient renvoyés.

Toutes ses sensations refirent surface, et son corps entier trembla tandis qu'elle entraînait Aria dans un dernier baiser. Elle savoura le cri d'Aria quand elle partagea tout son plaisir, laissant ce dernier surgir et parcourir les liens qui les unissaient. Et il y eut un 'elles'. Un 'nous'. Pour un instant, elles étaient la seule chose qui comptait dans l'univers.

Tevos jouit dans un flot d'humidité et de chaleur, laissant Aria extirper le plaisir de son moi le plus intime, vague après vague. Elle retint les doigts d'Aria un peu plus profondément, les resserrant un peu plus à chaque contraction, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une masse désordonnée et tremblante. Elle projeta tout ce qu'elle put à travers l'union, et une bourrasque de désir lui revint en miroir tandis qu'Aria partageait son orgasme, poussant avec ses hanches pour s'enfoncer davantage. À chacune de ces ruades elle se répandait dans la paume d'Aria, et son clitoris palpita contre le pouce d'Aria. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que le plaisir ne la domine totalement était que, cette fois-ci, elle aurait voulu qu'Aria ne porte pas de gants. Elle aurait voulu qu'Aria puisse tout ressentir.


	9. Chapter 9

Au bout d'un moment, Tevos sentit les battements de cœur d'Aria se détacher des siens. Leurs souffles prirent chacun un rythme différent et elle relâcha la prise ferme de ses doigts autour de la nuque d'Aria. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui leur était arrivé. Ces deux derniers jours étaient passés comme un rêve et un cauchemar étroitement mêlés, et elle était encore chancelante des images vivaces qu'elle avait vues dans l'esprit d'Aria.

Les dernières traces de l'union s'évanouirent et Tevos poussa un léger soupir de regret comme Aria se retirait d'elle. Elle fixa le plafond pendant quelques longues minutes, attendant qu'Aria dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. La peur s'insinua dans son cœur, peur que l'étincelle de chaleur et d'affection qu'elle avait trouvées au plus profond d'Aria n'aient été encore une fois qu'un vœu pieux de sa part. Mais elle en avait été si sûre…

Aria se roula sur le dos, croisant ses mains derrière la tête et laissant ses pieds dépasser du matelas. « J'étais partie vous acheter un petit-déjeuner », finit-elle par dire. Tevos tourna la tête pour la regarder à mesure qu'elle parlait. D'une certaine façon, Aria était encore plus attirante avec ses vêtements en désordre et ces traînées de cendres sur la manche de sa veste. « J'avais pensé que vous auriez faim à votre réveil. Mais le temps que je revienne... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tevos se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit d'Aria. Elle essaya de repousser l'image de l'immeuble en feu mais l'écho des sirènes d'alarme résonnait toujours dans sa tête. À la place, elle se força à se remémorer l'autre souvenir : Aria devant le comptoir du café Apollo, admirant la serveuse à sa façon nonchalante pendant qu'elle faisait son achat. Non – ses achats. Le gâteau lui avait été clairement destiné.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Tevos et ses yeux piquèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de le ravaler. Aria n'était généralement pas une personne prévenante. Ses envies passaient toujours en premier. Tevos ne s'en était jamais offusquée, d'autant que les désirs d'Aria épousaient généralement les siens, mais la pensée d'Aria en train de lui acheter un petit-déjeuner était une brèche dans le contrat implicite qu'elles avaient signé, leur accord tacite de se servir l'une de l'autre pour le sexe et rien de plus. Même le réconfort qu'Aria lui avait offert après la destruction de Thessia était inhabituel.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se perdit dans un rêve impossible. Elle imagina une maison sur Thessia, avec un jardin. Elle imagina Aria contre son dos, la serrant dans ses bras et suivant d'un doigt le contour d'un bracelet tissé attaché à son poignet. Elle rêva de rires joyeux, du son de quelqu'un qui courait, d'un petit corps se précipitant dans ses bras. Elle désirait cela tellement fort que sa poitrine lui fit mal, mais elle savait que rien de tout cela ne viendrait jamais à se produire. Thessia était en ruines et Aria ne s'autoriserait jamais à se lier à qui que ce soit. Tevos aurait voulu ne jamais prendre conscience qu'elle était amoureuse. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus facile de ne pas savoir.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, tâchant de se vider la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tire trop de conclusions de l'attitude d'Aria. Quelques gestes généreux ne signifiaient pas qu'Aria commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle et, même si elle en avait, les sentiments ne suffisaient pas à nourrir une relation. Aria et elle menaient des vies différentes et n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités. Aria était toujours la Reine d'Oméga, le chef du plus vaste empire criminel de la galaxie. Elle, elle était toujours la Conseillère asari. Avec tout ce qui s'effondrait autour d'elles, il était facile de prétendre que le futur n'importait plus mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. S'ils n'était pas tous fauchés par les Moissonneurs, les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur leur route seraient toujours là.

Quand elle sentit Aria bouger à côté d'elle sur la couchette, Tevos tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule. Elle se rappela soudain qu'Aria attendait toujours une forme de réponse de sa part. « Le petit-déjeuner au lit, c'était une gentille intention », murmura-t-elle. « Je suis… désolée que les choses ne se soient pas déroulées comme prévu. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait sauter tout ce putain de Présidium. » Aria s'assit et se rapprocha un peu d'elle. « J'ai toujours détesté la Citadelle mais maintenant qu'elle est détruite… une part de moi la regrette presque. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Répétez ça à quiconque, et je m'assurerai que vous ne puissiez plus vous asseoir pendant un mois. »

Les lèvres de Tevos s'étirèrent en un maigre sourire. Même si ses sentiments avaient changé, au moins Aria était-elle toujours la même. « Ça en vaudrait la peine. » Un autre des souvenirs d'Aria surgit dans son esprit, et son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle revoyait Lidanya se contorsionner contre les parois métalliques du vaisseau. Elle baissa son regard vers ses genoux et se tordit les mains, réajustant sa robe sur ses jambes. « Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. »

Elle regretta ces mots à l'instant même où elles les prononça. Aria ne lui avait fait aucune promesse, ne lui avait garanti aucune exclusivité. Il était injuste de la juger maintenant sur de nouveaux critères, au prétexte que ses propres sentiments avaient grandi. Elle se força à lever la tête et à regarder Aria, et elle fut surprise d'y trouver de la confusion. « Pourquoi Lidanya vous tracasse-t-elle ? Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir d'envie d'une séance de baise de fin-du-monde. »

« Elle ne me tracasse pas », mentit Tevos. « J'ai juste été… étonnée que vous ayez trouvé du temps et un endroit pour cela. »

Aria ne parut pas convaincue. « Mouais, en tout cas elle était beaucoup plus disposée à me dire où se trouvait votre cabine après avoir joui. Même si finalement elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Votre ravissante petite assistante m'a trouvée quelques minutes plus tard et m'a amenée tout droit ici. »

« Je m'en fiche, Aria », insista Tevos en faisant son possible pour conserver une expression neutre. « Vous pouvez vous unir à qui bon vous semble, et moi de même. » Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas, particulièrement après ceci – et encore fallait-il qu'elle survive aux prochaines semaines de toute façon.

« Vous savez, pour une politicienne, vous mentez très mal. » Aria tendit la main pour toucher son épaule, et Tevos sursauta. Elle hésita entre reculer et se rapprocher. « Si cela vous ennuie que je baise d'autres personnes, je ne le ferai que quand vous n'êtes pas dans les parages. Cependant… n'en tirez aucune conclusion. »

Tevos crut d'abord qu'Aria plaisantait. La provoquait. Mais quand après plusieurs secondes elle ne lut toujours que de la sincérité dans les traits d'Aria, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ce n'était pas un engagement, pas une déclaration d'amour, mais venant d'Aria c'était monumental. Même si Aria n'était pas amoureuse d'elle, même si Aria était incapable de devenir la Partenaire dont elle rêvait secrètement, elle se souciait d'elle. Elle s'en souciait suffisamment pour être prête à quelque concession qui la rendrait heureuse. C'était plus que Tevos n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », répondit-elle en espérant qu'Aria n'entendrait pas l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Aria haussa les épaules. « Je sais. » Elle se leva et s'étira, glissant ses bras hors des manches de sa veste et roulant plusieurs fois les épaules. Puis ce fut le tour du corset et Tevos ne put s'empêcher de lorgner chaque nouvelle étendue de peau nue qui se révélait. « Bon, vous avez une douche dans cette boîte de conserve, ou quoi ? »

« Je présume. » Tevos fit un geste vers l'angle éloigné de la pièce. « Je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder, mais il y a une porte. »

Aria retira ses gants et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, laissant tout par terre en un tas désordonné. Une fois entièrement nue, elle se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant dans la direction indiquée par Tevos. Là, elle se tourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Alors ? »

Tevos se leva et dégrafa le dos de sa robe. Elle avait besoin d'une douche et si cela signifiait qu'elle allait pouvoir admirer les formes douces et mouillées d'Aria sous le jet chaud, et peut-être même la convaincre de masser le nœud qui s'était formé derrière son épaule, cela n'en était que plus bénéfique. Elle s'arrangerait plus tard avec ses sentiments. Pour l'instant, de savoir qu'Aria ressentait quelque chose pour elle lui suffisait. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour mais c'était la seule chose qui lui ait apporté un peu de bonheur au cours des derniers jours. Elle accepterait tout ce qu'Aria pouvait lui donner, même si ce n'était pas tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.


	10. Chapter 10

L'éclair aveuglant de lumière apparut alors que Tevos était en train d'écouter une fréquence pleine de parasites.

« - rouge qui remplit le ciel... »

« Ils ont cessé de tirer ! Ils ont - »

« … Moissonneurs sont inactifs ! Je répète, les Moissonneurs sont inactifs ! »

Bien que les mots qui se déversaient dans ses écouteurs soient hachés, rendant leur compréhension difficile, les cris de joie suffirent à l'informer de ce qui se passait. Les acclamations étaient si fortes qu'elles distordaient le son en un rugissement crépitant.

Sans attendre les deux commandos qui étaient assignés à sa protection, Tevos se précipita vers le niveau supérieur du bunker dans lequel elle s'était abritée, bousculant sur son passage un médecin stupéfait. Ses gardes coururent après elle, manquant lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta à la fenêtre la plus proche.

Le ciel n'était plus qu'un océan rouge. Une vibrante lumière écarlate emplissait l'horizon, jaillissant vers eux en une gigantesque vague. À l'extérieur, tous les combattants se figèrent sous le choc, observant avec des expressions sidérées. Quand ils réalisèrent ce qui était en train de se produire, ils éclatèrent de cris de joie. Plusieurs d'entre eux jetèrent leurs armes et s'étreignirent. D'autres tombèrent à genoux et pleurèrent. D'autres encore continuèrent à regarder la lumière rouge se répandre au-dessus d'eux en un éclair éblouissant s'étalant aux quatre coins du ciel et, ce que Tevos découvrirait plus tard, aux quatre coins de la galaxie.

« Déesse », murmura-t-elle, se retenant à l'appui de fenêtre pour soutenir son corps tremblant. Des larmes couraient sur son visage, mais cela ne lui importait pas au point d'avoir envie de les essuyer. « Elle a réussi. Shepard a vraiment réussi... »

« Conseillère ! » Tevos tourna la tête et vit Neota se précipiter sur elle, un large sourire éclairant son visage. « L'Ascension essaie de vous joindre. Les Moissonneurs se sont désactivés ! Ils - »

Tevos attrapa le bras de Neota et l'attira près de la fenêtre, un doigt pointé vers le ciel. « Regardez », commanda-t-elle. La vague rouge au-dessus d'elles était constellée d'éclats enflammés. Instinctivement, elle savait que les explosions distantes étaient des vaisseaux Moissonneurs et non leurs propres vaisseaux. C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque de Saren sur la Citadelle, près de trois ans auparavant, qu'elle trouvait le feu si beau.

Quand elle détourna enfin les yeux, la pièce était en chaos. Tout le monde riait, pleurait, voire même jetait des choses en l'air. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Tevos prit Neota dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Quand elle sentit des traînées humides sur son cou, elle réalisa que Neota était en train de pleurer, elle aussi. Un court instant, elle aurait voulu qu'Aria soit là aussi pour l'étreindre, mais elle était trop au comble de la joie pour laisser cette pensée s'attarder.

Les heures suivantes ne furent qu'un tourbillon de joie. D'autres rapports arrivaient des quatre coins de la galaxie. D'abord Palaven, puis Tuchanka, et enfin Rannoch : sur chaque planète, les Moissonneurs se brisaient dans le ciel. La vague de rouge les avait détruits. Même la fâcheuse nouvelle que les Relais cosmodésiques nécessiteraient d'être réparés ne parvint pas à refroidir l'enthousiasme général. Ils étaient vivants et ils avaient gagné la guerre.

Ce ne fut pas avant que Tevos ne soit de nouveau à bord du Destiny Ascension, se tenant à côté de Lidanya dans la salle des communications et écoutant le flux de nouvelles, qu'elle reçut finalement le rapport qu'elle avait tant attendu. Dès que Lidanya accepta la nouvelle connexion qui clignotait, une voix familière emplit la pièce. « Par les tétons d'Athame, vous n'allez pas croire ce qui est arrivé ! »

Les yeux de Tevos s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Même sans une solide connexion vidéo, il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui lui adressait la parole. « Matriarche Aethyta ? C'est bien vous ? »

« Vous pouvez parier votre cul que c'est moi ! Qui demande ? Lidanya, est-ce que cette grosse boîte de conserve que vous commandez est toujours en un morceau ? » 

« Oui, elle l'est », répondit Lidanya d'un air plus qu'indigné. « Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est à la Conseillère Tevos que vous étiez en train de parler, aussi je vous suggère de surveiller votre langage. »

« Sans déconner ? Eh bien, laissez-la prévenir tout le monde dans ce cas. Les Moissonneurs ne sont plus qu'un tas de ferraille ! Mes filles et moi étions planquées derrière un temple, à Serrice, en train d'essayer de retenir une vague de ces Asari mutantes. Une lueur rouge a tout recouvert, et ils se sont juste éteints. J'aurais jamais cru être aussi contente de voir quoi que ce soit de cette couleur, après l'invasion des Moissonneurs. Sacré bon timing, parce qu'on était presque à court de munitions et nos pouvoirs biotiques commençaient à s'affaiblir. Je viens de passer les deux dernières heures à essayer de rétablir nos communications. »

Au début, Tevos ne parvint pas à extraire la moindre réponse de sa gorge nouée. Elle dut déglutir et reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois pour atténuer la gêne et pouvoir parler. « Y a-t-il encore des survivantes sur Thessia ? » Elle savait que c'était une question idiote, particulièrement après le rapport qu'Aethyta venait de faire, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Quand elle avait conseillé au Haut Commandement asari d'envoyer le gros de leur flotte sur Terre, elle avait pensé qu'elle venait de signer la condamnation de Thessia.

À son grand soulagement, sa question ne sembla pas agacer Aethyta. « Pas des masses, mais on est là. On a déjà monté des équipes pour tirer les gens des décombres et installer des hôpitaux de fortune. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Tevos laissa couler les larmes sur son visage sans chercher à les essuyer. Elle cligna des yeux pour les dégager et sourit jusqu'à avoir mal aux joues. « Merci, Aethyta... »

« Bah, vous me remercierez quand vous ramènerez la flotte. Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de ma gosse ? Ou de Shepard ? »

Aethyta ne parvint pas totalement à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix et Tevos ressentit une pointe d'empathie. Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aria ou de la bande de mercenaires avec qui elle était partie. « Je suis désolée mais personne ne les a encore retrouvées. Je vous enverrai un message dès que j'aurai du nouveau. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour une bonne nouvelle », répondit Aethyta sur la fréquence. « Cette humaine avec laquelle ma fille traîne semble ne jamais rester morte bien longtemps. »

Tevos se mit à sourire de nouveau bien qu'elle soit consciente qu'Aethyta ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. « Il semblerait en effet. Puisse la Déesse veiller sur vous, Aethyta. Prenez soin de Thessia pour nous jusqu'à ce que nous puissions toutes rentrer à la maison. »

« Ouais, pas la peine de faire dans le gnangnan. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on peut se démerder. Aethyta, terminé. »

Lidanya mit fin à la transmission et jeta à Tevos un regard désabusé. « Certaines choses ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tevos opina. « Si les Moissonneurs ne sont pas parvenus à améliorer les manières d'Aethyta, rien n'y parviendra jamais. »

Avant que Lidanya ne puisse répondre, les portes s'ouvrirent derrière elles. À ce son, Tevos se retourna et son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle vit la silhouette familière qui s'appuyait contre le chambranle métallique. « Ah, c'est donc ici que vous vous étiez cachée », dit Aria d'une voix traînante. Elle avait abandonné son incontournable veste habituelle pour une armure légère de couleur noire et elle portait encore un pistolet à sa hanche. Un mélange de saleté et de sang s'étalait sur un côté de son visage mais autrement elle semblait indemne.

Lidanya lui lança un sourire séducteur, présumant que ces mots lui étaient destinés. « Aria T'Loak… Ravie de voir que toutes vos parties intéressantes sont toujours bien là. »

« Ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre. » Elle lui sourit en retour, mais Tevos remarqua que les yeux d'Aria ne s'attardèrent qu'un instant sur Lidanya avant de se tourner vers elle. Tevos la laissa la contempler autant qu'elle le voulait. Tout sentiment résiduel de jalousie ou d'animosité qu'elle avait eu envers Lidanya avait disparu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. « Conseillère », poursuivit Aria, « J'ai croisé votre ravissante petite assistante en chemin. Je crois qu'elle vous cherchait dans votre chambre. »

Tevos comprit l'allusion et se dirigea vers la porte, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de murmurer à Lidanya un court et poli « Excusez-moi » avant de sortir. Bien que consciente du risque, elle ne put résister à la tentation d'effleurer de son corps celui d'Aria en passant à côté d'elle, et elle aurait juré sentir les hanches d'Aria pousser contre les siennes.

Au lieu d'attendre qu'Aria ne la suive, elle prit l'ascenseur vers l'étage suivant et regagna ses quartiers temporaires. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait de Neota nulle part. Elle sourit et commença à se déshabiller, balançant ses chaussures d'un geste du pied et ouvrant la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Rapidement, ses vêtements firent un tas au sol et elle se roula dans les draps, savourant la sensation du tissu sur sa peau nue.

On frappa à la porte avant qu'elle ait pu finir de prendre une pose. Quelques instants plus tard, Aria entra sans prendre la peine d'attendre d'y être invitée. La chaleur de son regard fit monter le feu aux joues de Tevos, mais elle essaya de n'avoir pas l'air trop impatient tandis que la porte se refermait. « Cela a été plus rapide que je ne pensais », dit-elle en regardant Aria s'agenouiller pour détacher les fermoirs de ses bottes. « J'imaginais que Lidanya vous aurait retenue un petit moment. »

Aria passa à l'autre pied. « Je suis restée le temps nécessaire pour lui dire qu'elle était un bon coup, mais que j'avais d'autres plans ce soir. » Sa deuxième botte se détacha avec un bruit sourd, et elle entreprit de s'attaquer aux boucles autour de ses jambes. « Le reste ne la regarde pas. »

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de détailler ces autres plans ? »

Tevos réprima à peine un frisson quand Aria se redressa de toute sa grandeur. D'un rapide mouvement de la main, sa cuirasse tomba au sol et ses gants suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. Le large sourire d'Aria faisait un contraste étrange avec sa démarche indubitablement prédatrice, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit. « Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons déjà évacué la baise de fin-du-monde. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la baise de Déesse-soit-louée-nous-sommes-vivantes. »

« Aviez-vous quelque chose de spécifique à l'esprit ? » demanda Tevos comme le matelas se creusait sous le poids d'Aria.

Aria répondit par un baiser plutôt que par des mots, capturant ses lèvres et lui coupant le souffle tandis qu'elle basculait contre les oreillers. Instinctivement, Tevos saisit Aria aux épaules et l'attira à elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair ferme. Elle l'embrassa en retour aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, caressant de sa langue celle d'Aria, se frayant un chemin entre ses lèvres et glissant à l'intérieur. Un grognement sourd gronda entre elles tandis qu'elle plantait ses dents dans la bande qui séparait la lèvre inférieure d'Aria, mais Tevos n'aurait pu dire qui d'entre elles avait poussé ce son.

Tevos coinça l'une de ses jambes entre celles d'Aria, et son souffle se retint légèrement quand elle sentit de la chaleur glisser sur sa peau. Elle retint son baiser juste à temps pour voir les yeux d'Aria se fermer en tremblant, sous la pression inattendue. Saisissant sa chance, elle mit sa position à profit pour retourner Aria sur le dos, l'épinglant de tout le poids de son corps. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle arrivait à prendre la Reine d'Oméga par surprise mais, quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours une expérience extrêmement satisfaisante.

Une expression de choc traversa le visage d'Aria, mais elle ne résista pas quand Tevos entreprit de couvrir de baisers sa poitrine, ne ralentissant que pour mordiller légèrement la pointe de ses seins et les encercler avec sa langue. « On dirait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un plan », plaisanta-t-elle. « Vous avez à ce point envie de mon azur, mmh? »

Tevos roula des yeux et referma ses dents juste à côté du nombril d'Aria, mais quand elle promena son regard le long de la ligne lisse de son ventre, elle ne put dissimuler son sourire. « Je confirme ce que je disais la première fois que vous m'avez prise dans mon bureau. Vous seriez parfaite si seulement vous pouviez vous taire. »

« Amusant. Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous à l'instant. »

Refusant de se faire taquiner davantage, Tevos fit passer une jambe d'Aria par-dessus son épaule et, de ses deux mains, lui écarta les cuisses. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres en fixant son regard entre les jambes d'Aria, admirant la lisse extrémité pourpre de son clitoris et les replis brillants juste en-dessous.

« Eh bien ? Ce que je vous donne n'est pas juste fait pour être regardé, vous savez... »

Tevos ne se laissa pas bousculer. En dépit de ses bravades, Aria avait clairement besoin d'elle et elle voulait savourer ce moment. Les Moissonneurs avaient disparu, Thessia serait reconstruite, et elle était sur le point de s'unir à la femme qu'elle aimait, quand bien même Aria ne l'aimait pas tout à fait de la même manière. C'était plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

Finalement, elle se pencha et captura le bout du clitoris d'Aria entre ses lèvres. Elle fit tourner sa langue autour de la pointe rigide, l'aspirant autant que possible dans sa bouche et effleurant la hampe de ses dents. « Putain ! » cria Aria au-dessus d'elle, et quand Tevos sentit des mains solides se refermer sur sa crête, elle décida de s'accorder une petite victoire. Elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Aria entreprit un mouvement de hanches contre sa bouche, à la recherche de plus de pression et de chaleur, mais quand Tevos vit les muscles de son ventre se tendre et commencer à trembler, elle relâcha la pointe gonflée entre ses lèvres avec un léger bruit de succion. Elle n'avait pas survécu à une guerre juste pour faire jouir Aria en moins d'une minute. Avant que les mains qui enserraient sa tête ne la ramènent en avant, elle étira sa langue jusqu'à l'orifice d'Aria et poussa à l'intérieur. Elle y fut accueillie par une irruption de douceur, et elle en retint dans sa bouche autant que possible.

« Déesse, encore », haleta Aria, serrant l'arrière de sa tête et effleurant de ses ongles les creux qui s'y dessinaient. Tevos poussa un gémissement sourd et s'efforça de plonger sa langue plus profondément encore, laissant entendre à Aria que ses encouragements étaient plus que bienvenus. Elle était avide de chaque toucher, chaque goût, chaque instant avec Aria qu'elle pouvait avoir. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit elle savait que, même si leur arrangement n'était pas parfait, elle serait incapable de s'en passer. Il lui apportait trop de bonheur.

Tevos resta aussi longtemps qu'elle put entre les cuisses d'Aria, extirpant toutes sortes de sons imaginables. Des soupirs, des grognements, des gémissements, et même quelques injures proférées entre des dents serrées, descendirent jusqu'à ses oreilles mais elle resta concentrée sur son objectif. Elle avala chaque pulsion humide, extirpa chaque spasme violent, jusqu'à ce que les muscles intimes d'Aria se mettent à trembler, au bord de l'orgasme. Aria lui avait déjà donné tant, qu'elle en ait eu l'intention ou pas. Elle voulait donner quelque chose d'elle en retour.

Lorsque les hanches d'Aria semblèrent presque en lévitation au-dessus du lit, elle déposa quelques baisers en remontant vers le sommet sensible du clitoris d'Aria, le capturant entre ses lèvres et l'excitant à grands coups de langue jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur et tremblant. Un battement de cœur plus tard, Aria était plongée profondément dans son esprit. C'était là la connexion dont elle était avide, la proximité qui l'avait tirée de son désespoir. Bien qu'elle apprécie la délivrance physique qu'Aria lui apportait, c'était ce qu'elle avait vu dans leurs unions qui l'avait faite tomber amoureuse.

Avant qu'Aria ne puisse saisir ses pensées secrètes, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le plaisir qu'Aria ressentait et y redirigea leur attention. Le désir ravagea son corps, faisant vibrer chaque terminaison nerveuse en écho au besoin d'Aria. Ses muscles tremblèrent, son cœur martela et, à chaque passage de sa langue autour du clitoris d'Aria, ses propres hanches remuèrent en réponse. Sans même y penser, elle glissa une main entre ses jambes, se pénétrant de deux doigts et se frottant contre la paume de sa main.

La pression supplémentaire fut suffisante pour précipiter Aria au-delà de la limite. Ses grognements sourds se transformèrent en cri et Tevos crut entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom avant que les cuisses d'Aria ne se referment sur ses oreilles. Un autre flot de chaleur se répandit sur son menton, et la pointe tendue du clitoris d'Aria pulsa entre l'étau de ses lèvres. Ses muscles intimes frémirent en même temps que ceux d'Aria, se resserrant autour de ses doigts en une série de pulsations tremblantes. Ce n'était toujours pas assez, alors de son autre main elle lâcha la cuisse d'Aria et glissa en elle d'un seul geste onctueux.

Le temps de quelques souffles, l'univers entier se réduisit à des muscles chauds et palpitants, et à un flot de chaleur soyeuse au creux de ses deux mains. Elle pensa que les contractions qu'elles partageaient allaient finir par la briser. Mais leur délivrance s'estompa en tremblements résiduels, et Tevos finit par sentir la prise ferme se relâcher à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle leva le regard et l'expression d'Aria manqua presque lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Aria arborait l'un des regards les plus doux qu'elle ait jamais vus sur le visage sombre de son amante. « La vache. Je suis contente que les Moissonneurs ne m'aient pas tuée. Être privée de cette merveilleuse langue aurait été tragique. »

Tevos posa sa joue sur la cuisse collante d'Aria et poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je suis ravie de vous avoir fourni une raison de rester en vie. »

« Continuez à me fournir des raisons comme ça et vous n'arriverez plus à vous débarrasser de moi », soupira Aria en laissant sa tête retomber sur les oreillers.

Tevos sourit et déposa un dernier baiser à la jonction de ses jambes. « C'est bien ce que j'espère. »


End file.
